Walking a mile
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto and Sasuke wake up to find things aren't quite right . . . they've switched bodies! Might have Yaoi in future chapters; high rating just to be safe. Alternate ending posted.
1. Unusual Perspective

No own Naruto.

Intended as Yaoi, but looking quite vanilla at the moment; might get lemony if I feel like it.

Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto and Sasuke wake up to find things aren't quite right . . . they've switched bodies! Might have Yaoi in future chapters; high rating just to be safe.

—

Naruto woke up and had a little trouble finding the bathroom. That didn't bother him because he could tell, if not remember, how much he had to drink a few hours before. A little disorientation didn't bother him. Even when the height of the toilet seemed wrong. Not even when the counter seemed too low. He staggered back to bed, to find it wasn't where it should be. Looking around, he spotted it. And the shape under the covers. He looked around and remembered. _Oh, yeah. Sasuke and I were drinking with Shikamaru and Sasuke said I could crash with him._

Mystery solved, Naruto slipped back under the covers and fel— Naruto's eyes snapped opened. _What am I doing in bed with Sasuke?_ He mentally checked out his body and, with the exception of the effects of the alcohol, he didn't feel anything suspicious. _Good, we didn't do anything._ They shared drinks, they would share a hang over, why not share a bed? He put his head back down and fell instantly asleep.

—

Sasuke woke up and had a little trouble staggering to the bathroom. The floor seemed rather close, but he didn't worry about it, the hangover gave him a simple excuse for that. The height of the toilet seemed wrong, as did the sink, but he didn't let it worry him. His face felt hot so after washing his hands he wet his face. He pulled at the towel to dry his face, rubbed a bit, then raised his head and looked at himself in the mirror. And he screamed.

—

Naruto woke up hearing a scream. He thought it had been in his dream, but it continued while he fell to the floor. Sasuke wasn't in the bed so he looked for him. _Something must have happened to him._ Naruto came to the bathroom door. "Sasuke?" But he didn't see Sasuke, he saw his own blue-eyed face and spiky blond hair. Naruto's eyes went wide and he fell over backwards in shock.

At the sight of Naruto, or rather his own face, Sasuke fainted.


	2. Hangover

No own Naruto.

Intended as Yaoi, but looking quite vanilla at the moment; might get lemony if I feel like it.

Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto and Sasuke wake up to find things aren't quite right . . . they've switched bodies! Might have Yaoi in future chapters; high rating just to be safe.

—

The knocking at the door sounded—and felt—like hammering on his skull. Sasuke groaned and rolled over, determined not to allow anyone to dictate his morning. Then he realized he was on a hard floor and someone was talking.

—

Naruto had kept his wits and answered the door, still only clad in boxers. It was Izumo.

"Hey, I heard a scream, sounded like it came from here."

Naruto gave an uncomfortable giggle. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Well, yeah. Sounded like someone stuck a kuni into Naruto."

Naruto laughed at little; Izumo looked at him like he'd lost it. "Well, you see . . ."

Sasuke chose that moment to sit up and staggered toward the door. On seeing Naruto again, he screamed and fainted again.

Izumo's eyebrows nearly joined his hairline.

"What's with him?"

"We got drunk last night. Alcohol does strange things to people I guess."

Izumo gave him a strange look and Naruto, as dense as he may normally be, interpreted it correctly. "Nothing happened."

"You sure it was just alcohol?"

Naruto chuckled again. "I really don't know."

"Perhaps you should gag him. Who knew alcohol could make you giggle like a schoolgirl, Sasuke." Izumo walked away and Naruto shut the door.

—

When Sasuke woke up for third time, he was not gagged, but he was blindfolded.

"What the . . ."

"Sasuke, don't freak out, okay? Promise?"

"Itachi?"

Naruto laughed, "Naw, it's Naruto."

"You don't sound like Naruto."

"Well, you don't sound like Sasuke either."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"You're freaking me out now!"

"Just stay calm and I'll take the blindfold off, okay?"

"Just do it already."

Naruto reached around Sasuke to untie the blindfold and pulled it away slowly. As soon as Sasuke realized he wasn't looking into a mirror, he made to scream. Naruto pressed his hands desperately to Sasuke's mouth and winced. All of Sasuke's screaming was doing nothing for his hangover. But at least Sasuke didn't faint this time. Once the muffled screamed stopped, Naruto released him.

"What the hell! Why did you . . . Why are you in my . . ." If it hadn't been for the memory of seeing Naruto's reflection when he looked in the mirror, Sasuke would have thought Naruto had transformed into him. But he was also in his clothes.

"Stop yelling! Geez, I don't know."

Sasuke looked down at himself. His skin was a healthy bronze instead of his normal pasty white and the muscles were more obvious than his own lean muscle. Panicking, he made a hand sign and yelled "Release!"

"I already tried that. Nothing happened."

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? Why do you think this is my fault?"

"It's always your fault. This is the last time I'm ever drinking with you!"

"Keep it down! Izumo already heard your screaming."

"Maybe Shikamaru knows what happened. Lets find him."

"Right."

Sasuke went for his own clothes, then realized they wouldn't fit. "Oh, no. I have to wear that god-awful color?"

"Well, I'm the one who has the wear the 'look at my toned chest' shirt. Don't you own anything with buttons or a zipper."

"Naruto, I swear, once you're out of my body, I'm going to kill you."

—

Dressed in the proper clothes, the pair clumsy made their way to Shikamaru's house. Naruto pounded on the door. "Shikamaru!"

"Don't do that!" Sasuke said. "I would never lose my cool like that. You're going to ruin my reputation."

"Like you didn't lose your cool this morning."

"You ever tell anyone about that I'll kill you."

"You'll try."

Shikamaru opened the door. "Keep it down. Don't you two have hangovers? I guess the Kyubi and an Uchiha are immune."

In unison, Naruto and Sasuke pushed Shikamaru into his house and Sasuke shut the door.

"What happened last night?"

"What? What's with the two of you?"

"What happened?"

"Why, someone plunder the place or set it on fire?"

"Just tell us?"

"Okay, okay. How troublesome. We were drinking at the bar, then took the party back to Sasuke's and drank some more. Then Ino showed up. I got sick of the way she was flirting with Sasuke that I left. That's all I know."

"Ino!" Sasuke exclaimed. "That explains it. Naruto, let's go!"

"Wha?" Shikamaru said, hearing Naruto call Sasuke Naruto. But before he could ask a composed question, the pair were gone.

—

"Ino!" Sasuke called up at the flower shop. It was Sunday and the shop wouldn't open for another hour.

"Go away, Naruto," she yelled back without looking out the window.

Sasuke was shocked, no one ever ignored him.

"You sound like me remember. Let me try." Naruto cleared his throat in an amazingly annoying manner and Sasuke wanted to belt him for making his body do that. "Ino!" Naruto called in a seductive manner.

Ino appeared instantly in the window. "Sasuke-kun!"

"We need to talk to you." Naruto was still using a lilting tone and Sasuke elbowed him.

Ino seemed to magically appear at the door. She let Naruto in, but tried to shut the door on Sasuke.

"Ino!" Sasuke yelled. He was not used to this kind of treatment. She let him in.

"Ino, what exactly happened last night?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. You two were already drunk when I got there. Shikamaru bailed, we drank a bit, talked about jutsu and then I left."

"What jutsu? Did you try any out on us?" Sasuke asked.

She looked disdainfully at Sasuke. "As if." She snuggled closer to Naruto and Sasuke was surprised to feel a little jealous, that was the treatment he always got, as annoying as it was, he had grown to expect it. "But I'd love to know what goes on in your mind, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was mortified to see a self-satisfied leer on his own features.

"Naruto!" Ino looked at him confused. "I'm Sasuke, Ino. That's Naruto."

"That's not funny."

"Tell me about it."

"He's telling the truth Ino. We woke up and we . . . weren't ourselves."

"You're serious?"

Sasuke bent to whisper in her ear and she went pale. Pulling back, he said, "You never told _that_ to Naruto, right?"

"Oh my god! You are Sasuke!"

"What'd you'd say?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino yelled at him.

"Well, at least she believes us now."

"You two must have . . . Oh my god."

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke said. "Can this be reversed?"

"Well, I think so. But I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Naruto asked.

"My father should know, but he's off on a mission; he won't be back for a week."

"A week!" They both screamed.

"I've got to be in this ramen soaked, orange-wearing, dobe's body for a week!" Sasuke was too rattled to even think up any descent insults, which, when we're talking about Sasuke insulting Naruto, is saying something.

Naruto didn't really look that put out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You better not get any ideas. You do one thing out of character for me and I'll make sure that when you get your body back, you'll never be able to pick up a kuni ever again!"

"Oh relax. The only thing I'll do is give you a taste for ramen and make people think someone finally pulled that stick from out your ass."

"Naruto!"

"Whoa, settle down," Ino said. "I think the two of you should just stay close to each other and not go out too often."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay close to each other?"

"Experimenting with this type of jutsu might not even be legal. Some jutsu has time limits, but if you're too far away from each other, you might not make it back to your own bodies."

"Okay, but we're staying at my place," Sasuke said.

"Why your place?"

"'Cause mine doesn't look like a landfill."

"Well, we better stock up on ramen."

"Why?"

"Duh, cause I like ramen."

"You're in my body; no ramen."

"Then you better eat a lot of ramen; my body's expecting it."

"I don't think so."

"I bet all you eat is vegetables. Talk about boring. That's why you always walk around looking like you've got a stick up your butt!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"Guys!" Ino said. "I'm sorry, I know this is partially my fault, but could you go argue like a married couple somewhere else; this is freakin' me out!"


	3. Duckbutt

No own Naruto.

Okay, yaoi starting in earnest. But no lemon yet. It's coming though. R&R please.

—

They returned to Sasuke's apartment. They just sat there. Naruto began squinting.

"What are you doing?"

"How do you activate your Sharingan?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? I got, I might as well use it."

"Naruto!"

"God, do you have to yell at me so much."

"You don't see me trying to call the Kyubi's power, do you?"

"No, but—"

"Leave it alone."

Silence.

"Hey, in your body, I could probably use Chidori, right?"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"Just show me the hand signs."

"That's it!" Sasuke stood. "I'm going out after Ino's father."

"We don't know where he is."

"Hokage-sama will know."

"Grandma Tsunade won't like this. And you heard Ino, we could get in trouble for this."

"I've been punished enough already."

"What's so wrong with being me?"

"It's you being me that's driving me nuts!"

"So I'm not good enough to be in an Uchiha's body?"

"Yes!"

Naruto looked hurt. _He looks kind of cute with that hurt look on his face._ Sasuke couldn't believe what he just thought. _Talk about narcissistic! I just called myself cute!_

"Sorry Sasuke. I just . . . It's kind of cool to be you for a change. You know, not be loser for a while."

Sasuke's first instinct was to point out Naruto was a loser no matter what body he was in. But realization of the truth in Naruto's, or rather his own, voice stopped him. Sasuke couldn't help it, seeing himself looking so dejected, his heart melted. Now he knew why all the girls, and not a few guys, were in love with him.

"Okay, just don't over do it."

Naruto looked up confused.

"It's really instinctive, so I can't tell you exactly what to do, but think of something which really makes you angry and it should just start up."

Naruto just looked up at him for a moment, not believing how nice Sasuke was being, then he gave it a try. It was like trying to call up the Kyubi's power. He could feel the chakra, a very different feeling chakra from his own, flow into his eyes. Everything was crystal clear and he could see the chakra flowing through his own body across from him.

"Wow."

Sasuke smiled. He picked up a kuni—Sasuke was such a training freak that he had kuni lying around his living room—and prepared to throw it a Naruto. He aimed just past his ear. He threw it.

Naruto could see everything. Though nothing slowed down, he seemed to be able to see what was happening as well as what was about to happen. He snatched the kuni out of the air with no problem.

"Wow," Naruto repeated.

"You better deactivate it; it's hard to control and you don't want to use too much chakra."

Naruto found that his body knew what to do; deactivating it was easier than activating it.

"No wonder you're so awesome."

Sasuke couldn't help but let his ego puff up a bit.

"You want to use the Rasengan?"

"No, thanks; I want to keep my apartment in one piece."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke couldn't believe how attracted he was to . . . himself! A mirror was one thing, but it was like seeing a poster every day, but seeing the person in real life was totally different. _I can't blame Sakura and Ino_. Sasuke forced himself to stop staring. _God what am I thinking?_

"Thanks, Sasuke. I promise I won't overdo it."

"Perhaps we should train together. To fight ourselves might prove beneficial."

"Can I use your Sharingan?"

Sasuke had to smile. "Not at first, not until I get used to using this bag of Ramen."

Naruto smiled in return. "Right!"

"I've got to take a nap; too much excitement while suffering from a handover."

"Good idea."

They both half stripped. Sasuke couldn't help looking at himself. _God I'm pale. Not as bad as that bastard Sai, but I really should get some sun._ When Naruto turn his head, Sasuke ripped his gaze away. Naruto was admiring his own build. _I'm not bad._

They both slipped into Sasuke's bed, their backs to each other.

—

When Sasuke woke up, he was horrified to find Naruto all over him. He was so shocked, he froze rather than freaking out. He had enough time to realize Naruto was just sprawled all over the bed. He'd forgotten how . . . expansive Naruto was when he slept. Sasuke shook him off then turned to see if maybe they were back in their right bodies. No such luck.

_Water and aspirin, yeah._ Sasuke forced himself up and to the kitchen for water.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's absence and woke up too.

"Eh, Sasuke."

Sasuke wondered back with a large glass of water.

"Eh, what?"

"I'm hungry."

As Naruto said it, Sasuke felt it. "We haven't eaten since . . ."

"You don't have any ramen, do you?"

"Is that all you eat?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"How is it you never gain weight? Never mind, you're hyper enough. Well, how 'boat we compromise. Let's go out for barbeque pork. My treat."

"Woohoo!"

Sasuke couldn't suppress a laugh at seeing himself so happy. How long had it been? He couldn't remember being so happy since before . . . before his clan . . . Sasuke's laughter died quickly.

"Come on."

—

They got a few strange looks as 'Naruto' walked with his hands thrust deeply in his pockets and 'Sasuke' walked with his hands behind his head, his elbows up. Shikamaru saw them.

"No luck I take it."

"What?" Sasuke asked startled.

"Ino and the two of you acting like the other . . . it wasn't hard to figure out what happened."

"Ino said her father could probably fix us, but he won't be back for a week," Sasuke explained.

"How troublesome."

"We're going for some barbeque pork, want to join us?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "Only if I can bring Choji. He'd never forgive me for going there without taking him."

"I'm not paying for Choji," Sasuke said flatly.

"That's cool. I'll meet you there."

"Don't tell him," Sasuke said. "As few people as possible must know."

"It'd be too troublesome to explain to him." Shikamaru raised a hand and left.

When they gathered, Choji, as always, talked more to Shikamaru and Naruto, practically ignoring Sasuke.

Naruto, trying to pretend to be Sasuke, said nothing as he got up to use the restroom, and grumble at being ignored.

Once Naruto was out of earshot, "Hey, Naruto, what's up with Duck-butt?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. _Duck-butt?_

"What do you mean?"

"Choji," Shikamaru warned.

"What? He's out of ear-shot. Well, I mean, he actually looked like he wanted to join in on our conversation. That's not like him."

"Maybe he's still got some alcohol in his system," Shikamaru said. "We did drink an awful lot and it loosened him up a bit."

"Really? I wish I'd been there. It'd be nice to see what Duck-butt's like once someone pulls that stick out of his ass."

Sasuke managed to remain expressionless. _Is that what people think?_ Maybe this body switching had its advantages.

"And you're awfully quiet. It's like you switched places."

Sasuke was glad Naruto wasn't the one to hear that. Sasuke did little more than tighten his hand, Shikamaru just continued looking bored.

"Just tired."

"Tired? You? You are 'The Number One Hyper Active Ninja!'"

"Still have a bit of a hangover."

—

Naruto entered the restroom suppressing his urge to grumble, but he still walked with his hands behind his head. He caught his reflection in the mirror. He always realized Sasuke was attractive, but his face held a new fascination for Naruto. Seeing his own expressions on Sasuke's dark handsome face was memorizing. But he got to business.

Stepping up to the urinal, Naruto opened up his pants and was about to release—

"Awwwwww!"

_Oh my god! _He'd been fine all day with the idea of inhabiting Sasuke's body, but he had, he . . . But touching Sasuke's . . . This was going to be a harder week than he'd thought.

Somehow, no one had heard him freak out. Naruto struggled to do his business without touching himself, but that proved impossible. He finally forced himself to just do what he needed to do. Things were harder than he could have imagined. Either Sasuke was very sensitive to being touched, or Naruto was getting off on touching Sasuke's body. He was getting hard. _Damn it!_

Business finished, he went over to wash his hands and looked into the mirror. Seeing Sasuke's face with his own uncomfortable expression was odd. Then he started making faces. That took care of his growing problem down below and made him laugh. Sasuke's was really cute when he laughed.

_Oh god, I just called Sasuke cute!_

Now Sasuke's reflection looked sick. Naruto went back to the table, looking a little more like the normally subdued Sasuke.

—

When the pair walked back to Sasuke's place, they both looked like Sasuke, hands in pockets and head down.

"Hey," Sasuke said, not wanted to be overheard saying Naruto's name. "What's 'duck-butt?'"

Naruto started and began acting nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying and spill it. Choji said it to 'you' as if you were familiar with it."

"Oh, well . . ." Naruto tried to stall.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled lowly.

"Well, it's your haircut."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, this." Naruto ran his hand up the gravity-defying back of Sasuke's head. "The others thought you used tons of hair spray, but I know from sparing with you, you don't."

"My hair's always been like that."

"But you have to admit it does look like a duck's butt."

Sasuke stopped him and forced him to turn. "You know I never really got to look at the back of my head. Just the few times I've made clones. I guess you're right."

Naruto turned, looking to see if anyone was around. The street was not a heavily traveled one and was clear for the moment.

"You know what I've always wanted to see you do?"

Sasuke eyed him, but didn't stop him seeing that the street was clear. Naruto, in Sasuke's body, started doing a chicken dance and quacking. Sasuke had to smile, but laughter finally broke out. Naruto kept doing it, liking the idea he was making the ice prince Uchiha laugh hysterically.

Then Sakura turned the corner.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke froze.

"Sakura!" They said in unison.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said, amused.

"I just . . ."

"Lost a bet." Sasuke pulled Naruto to him with an arm around his neck as Naruto often did with him. He was replicating Naruto's large smile flawlessly.

Naruto did his best to look like the normally annoyed Sasuke and push Sasuke off. "You're going harp about your one victory forever, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

Naruto growled.

Sakura rushed toward Naruto and put her face right in his. "So Sasuke-kun, want to take me to dinner tonight?"

Naruto was so taken aback he couldn't answer.

Sasuke saved him the trouble. "We just ate."

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Naruto wanted with all his heart to say yes, but he felt Sasuke's glare. "I just ate."

Sakura moaned. "Oh, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Sakura left.

"Oh, man, Sasuke . . ."

"I'm not letting you be alone with her or anyone else and letting them jump _my_ bones."

"But this is the only way I'll ever get hit on."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Sasuke said those words too sadly, Naruto was taken aback. They continued in silence until they were in Sasuke's apartment.

Again they were just hanging out without saying anything for several minutes.

Until . . .

"Hey, Sasuke, don't you like girls?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I just don't think about it."

"How? Why not?"

"Itachi. I can't afford to have a relationship. I may not come back from that battle. I don't want to have any ties to leave behind."

"That's why you went to Orochimaru and said all those things about severing your ties with me and Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"But you said your dream was to kill your brother _and_ restore your clan. How can you restore your clan if you die? Or without starting a relationship?"

"I've thought about that. It's not just Itachi."

When Sasuke didn't continue, "What is it?"

"None of them love me."

"What are you saying? You have the biggest fan club in Konoha!"

"Yeah, but they all just love my looks." _As if that isn't narcissist_, Sasuke thought. "None of them _know_ me. Sakura does a little I guess, but they all just stare and follow and giggle and pine. If they would try to get to know me before they declare their love, I might take them seriously, but . . . They're all so shallow."

"Oh. I actually . . ."

"You what?"

"Well, I thought you might be gay."

"Not really."

"'Not really?'"

"I don't really feel any different about men or women."

"Oh, so you're bi!"

"I guess. I just don't really think about it."

"Well you have to sometimes."

"No big deal. It'll have to be a woman. I must restore my clan. I can't allow my clan to disappear. That is, if I survive my battle with Itachi."

"You will. I can't see you losing to anyone."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"And I'd appreciate if you didn't choose Sakura."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Don't worry. She's defiantly not my type."

That night when he felt Naruto's arm sling over him, Sasuke barely reacted. The other boy was nice and warm. Which compensated for the fact Naruto had stolen all the bedding.


	4. The Trouble with Kakashi and Itachi

Thank you those of you who have reviewed or added this story to your favorites. I am honored. Please forgive the lateness of this update, been busy. This story has gotten away from me, things were supposed to get lemony real fast . . . still haven't written that yet. Fellow fangirls, bear with me.

For clarification, this story is AU after Sasuke kills Orochimaru and before he picks up Suigetsu.

—

The next morning the pair had to go to Naruto's to get a change of clothes for Sasuke.

"Naruto, how can you live like this?"

"Like what?"

"It looks like a rodent warren."

Naruto fetched a fresh set of clothes and tried not to watch Sasuke change. It was his body, but it still seemed in indecent to watch his friend changing.

Now was the most dangerous part: Kakashi. With his Sharingan and innate intelligence, he will know what happened. But Kakashi never used his Sharingan unless he really needed to.

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes up and his hands out of his pockets and repeatedly hit Naruto whenever he put his hands behind his head.

"You're going to give me cramps."

"You're in too good a shape for that." But Naruto finally decided it would make Sasuke happy and be fun to imitate Sasuke: hands in pockets, frown, and head slightly lowered.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes when he saw Sakura, alone. He wanted to get this over with, and he feared how Naruto would react to Sakura.

But Kakashi was remarkably early. For him.

"Yo."

"We don't have a mission today, do we Kakashi- sensei?" Sasuke whined.

"O, I thought you wanted more challenging missions."

"Not today, can we just train today."

"Actually that's the plan."

Drawing himself up too much, Naruto said, "I think Naruto and I should train by ourselves, work on our teamwork. We need the most work after all."

"We should work together, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, moving closer to Naruto.

"Sakura, you're not a frontline fighter like the two of us, you'd do better to work with Hokage-sama to improve your other abilities. Or try sparing with Kakashi. Though you are more valuable as a medical-nin, it wouldn't hurt to improve your close fighting skills."

Sasuke had never seen Sakura so angry to him before. Even he thought that was cold. Then he realized, Naruto was trying, though holding back, to drive Sakura away from Sasuke. He decided to help the knucklehead out.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I want to train with you."

"Beat it Naruto!"

"Ah, but Sasuke's right. Sakura, you and I will work on your close combat skills and let the two of them develop their teamwork."

"Let's go further out in the forest," Naruto said.

"No way, I want you to really come after me, and you'll burn the forest down with your fire-jutsu. We'll find a place on the riverbank."

With that, the pair went off.

—

Helping Naruto activate the Sharingan, they made sure no one was around.

"Keep it activated, just deactivate it if it starts to drain your chakra. You know that once you're back in your own body, you won't be able to use any of these jutsu very well. You charka nature isn't suited to it."

"Right, right."

Sasuke showed him how to do most his fire- jutsu, then they fought, Naruto using the Sharingan to make it more difficult for Sasuke. They both took it easy on the other when it came to actually hitting the other; those were their bodies after all.

By the end, they were both exhausted. Not only was this challenging, but they were both using muscles they weren't used to. Both got their share of cramps from trying to use those muscles in way they weren't used to.

They lay on their backs near the water, Naruto blowing fire out of his mouth every once in a while, trying to make shapes. Sasuke didn't care, he watched the resulting flames with dethatched interest. The sun was going down and they had forgotten about lunch. They had actually had fun doing this.

Naruto puffed out a perfect circle. "I think I'm actually going to miss this. You won't let me try Chidori, will you?"

"Too dangerous. It's also very draining. Though I think my body can handle it. I still don't want to chance it."

"What about you trying it with my body?"

"Huh?"

"Try it with my body."

"I don't know how your charka nature will react. You should work with Kakashi on that. Your wind nature makes needles, in Chidori form it could very dangerous."

"I wish I have your natures: fire and lightening."

"You haven't discovered your second nature yet, you may have one of them."

"I doubt it. I can't do these fire- jutsus very well." Naruto puffed out a long stream. "But you can do stuff like that."

"Wind nature is rare. For all you envy me for, I wish I had wind nature as well. I'm thankful for the two I have, but wind nature would be interesting. Imagine combining it with fire nature."

"Can't we do that? Maybe a combo between us?"

"That's a thought. Well, you are using my brain."

Naruto hit Sasuke playfully, but not gently. "You are such an ass Sasuke."

"Well, you're still an idiot, even with my brain. We'll ask Kakashi about it after we get back to normal. Now we should get something to eat and then go home."

"Which home?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yours. Let's pick up another set of clothes for me at your place, go back to mine to clean up, then we eat. I'll need the energy to clean that pigsty of yours."

—

Clean at last, Sasuke could actually dane to sit down in Naruto's apartment. Naruto helped, but not much.

"Thanks."

"Whatever. If I have to stay here, I, at least, don't want to be walking on empty ramen cups. I'll take the couch. You steal all the bedding."

"Yo," Kakashi appeared in the window.

Naruto started. "Kakashi-sensei! Where'd you come from?"

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up. That was the sort of reaction he expected from Naruto, not Sasuke. And Naruto merely tuned his head. In a very Sasuke-like gesture.

"I just came to ask how the teamwork was going."

"Pretty good."

"You even came over to help clean Naruto's apartment. Any particular reason you're so eager to shore up your teamwork, Sasuke?"

Naruto got control of himself. "I don't see why I have to tell you."

Sasuke also got back into character. "He's been talking about Itachi this and Itachi that. I guess he thinks he needs my help." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto took the hint and growled, "Baka."

"You're both acting odd today. And Sakura said Sasuke was acting odd yesterday."

"Oh, that," Sasuke laughed, "it was just a bet. Sasuke was actually a good sport about it. Not about being seen though."

"I see. I believe we'll have a mission tomorrow, so don't stay up too late." And he was gone.

"You're the guest," Sasuke said, "you take my bed."

Naruto looked at him curiously at first, then realize Sasuke thought Kakashi might be spying on them. Naruto nodded, went into the bedroom, brought out a pillow and blanket, then went to sleep in his own bed. Sasuke cursed being without his Sharingan and hoped Kakashi wouldn't see how Naruto, in Sasuke's body, ravished the bed.

—

By acting like they hadn't gotten any sleep, the pair were able to pull off their deception the next day. The mission was a simple escort to the Fire Temple. Sasuke just acted tired and Naruto did a good impression of the emotionless Uchiha. Sakura still sensed something was wrong. Every time she said anything to Naruto, he would shrug her off. Sasuke suffered, for Naruto's sake, Sakura's attention. She was being much nicer to him than they thought she'd be.

On their way back to Sasuke's apartment to spend the night there, they stopped at Ino's family's flower shop to see if her father was back. No such luck.

"I told you it'd be about a week. I'll come get you when he does get back. I think I'm in for it too. I shouldn't have talked about my jutsu. You two must have tried it out on each other at the same time."

"But shouldn't the release jutsu reverse it?"

"Did you both try it at the same time?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to face each other, formed the hand sign and yelled "Release!"

"Well?" Ino asked.

The two of them opened their eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Father will be able to fix you. He once told me that as an interrogation technique he swapped the minds of two prisoners. They screamed like little girls and fessed up. He'll fix you."

They were both moping as they headed toward Sasuke's apartment. Sai appearing in front of them out of nowhere wasn't going to help either of their moods.

"Sakura-san wanted me to talk with Naruto about your strange behavior." Blunt as always. Or rather, tactless as always.

"I'm fine," they said in unison.

Sai looked at what he thought was Sasuke. From the moment they met, Sasuke hadn't liked Sai. And since his return to Konoha, they silently agreed they hated each other. Naruto was surprised to see any heated emotion in Sai's eyes, and especially surprised to see them turned on him.

"How is it that you can be exceedingly cruel to Sakura-san without her trying to kill you?"

Even though the comment hadn't really be directed at him, Naruto felt something snap inside him.

"Why don't you mind your business?"

"Sai, now is not the best time. Can we talk later?" Sasuke was irritated but he sensed Naruto was close to losing his temper. Which scared him. It was bad enough Naruto losing it could call up the Kyubi, but Sasuke had the curse mark, which Naruto knew nothing about containing. He wasn't worried about Orochimaru, he was contained in Sasuke's consciousness, not his body. Sasuke still had a tight lid on his former master.

"We can talk later. But I want a word with Sasuke."

"This is not a good idea Sai. We're expected—"

"Aren't you tired of defending him, Naruto?" Sai never looked away from 'Sasuke's' eyes. Sasuke was surprised to hear that he needed defending at all and even more surprised that Naruto apparently came to his defense often. "To me he's still a traitor who sold out his village to Orochimaru."

"You're one to talk," Naruto growled. "Who went off with Orochimaru, giving him classified information."

"I wasn't there to betray Konoha, but to defend it, by killing you."

"Looks like you failed."

Sasuke was getting angry, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose his cool. He was too concerned for Naruto. Naruto was taking it all personally and Sasuke knew the curse mark was close to activating.

"Look, your both sort of reformed traitors, right? Why can't we just leave it at that?"

Sai and Naruto were still staring kuni at each other.

"You defend him far too much, Naruto."

"I wasn't aware I needed defending," Naruto countered.

Sasuke saw the curse mark begin to send out the black waves which could overcome Naruto without Sasuke's practiced control.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him back away from Sai. "Get a grip," he whispered. "You have to calm down. You can't control the curse mark. Calm down."

Naruto looked up into his own concern-filled blue eyes and the waves retreated.

Sasuke turned back to Sai. "This really isn't the time for this, Sai."

"You're still a danger to this village, Uchiha." Just before he disappeared, Sasuke saw a small hint of fear in Sai's eyes. So he feared the curse mark. Interesting.

"Come on," Sasuke said. "Let's get home."

As soon as they were safely behind a locked door, Naruto lost his cool again. "That bastard Sai!"

"Why are you so angry? He thought he was talking to me."

"I can't stand the way some people talk about you."

"Some people? Who talks about me like that?"

"Neji, Choji, Kiba, a few of the Chunin and Jounin, some others." Naruto was too upset to realize he was telling Sasuke something he'd tried to hide from his friend.

"They all think I'm a traitor, a danger to the village?"

Naruto began to realize what he'd said. His fury died away. "Oh, shit." All his furious energy drained and he collapsed on the sofa. "I didn't want you to know that."

"What? Who are you to decide what I should be aware of? If that's what people think, I have a right to know!"

"I know how it feels to be feared as a danger to the village. I didn't want that for you. I thought I could change their minds. In time they would forget it."

"Not fucking likely."

"Sakura and Kakashi do it too. But people rarely say anything to them. They know Sakura's in love with you and no one wants to anger Kakashi."

"I can defend myself! I can fight my own battles!"

"I just want to protect you. You're like my brother. In a lot of ways, my older brother. But I feel like no one else will stand up for you, so I will."

"I don't need your protection! After all I've been through I've learned how to protect myself!"

"I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself, I just . . ."

Again, it was seeing himself looking so dejected that calmed Sasuke down. _Get a grip!_ "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just don't like being kept in the dark about something like this."

"I guess I should have told you."

"How? 'Hey, Sasuke, by the way, everyone in the village believes you're a traitor. Hey, but don't let it get cha down.'"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah."

"Just do me a favor, don't get so worked up. That curse seal takes a lot of practice to control."

"I'm glad you don't use it."

"Why? Afraid of it?"

"Those wings are creepy."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, it's a gift from Orochimaru, what do you expect?" Naruto chuckled too. "The wings were strange at first, but they're useful. Hurts like a bitch when one gets torn off."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I was trying to kill you."

"Were you really?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I'm not sure. I don't think I really knew at the time either. I was sort of half crazed at the time. And angry. You were right thought. If I wasn't so . . . I should have listened to you. Yet I don't regret what I developed while with Orochimaru or what I learned from him. Though I'm sure if I used half of what I learned from him I'd be arrested."

Naruto laughed. "If they don't nab me for my Sexy no Jutsu, they won't pick you up." Naruto spontaneously decided to show off his Sexy no jutsu. Instead of his normal blonde hair, blue eyed, pig-tailed cute naked girl, Sasuke saw a black haired, black eyed—still pig-tailed—naked woman. He was starting to get over Naruto doing anything in his body and smiled. In addition to getting a bit of a hard on.

"You look like one of my cousins," Sasuke said with a smile. Just as quickly his smile and slight hard on disappeared. "They're all dead."

Naruto released the jutsu. "Why did he do it?"

"He said he wanted to test his limits, test his ability. I guess he discovered he was strong enough. I'm the only one he left alive."  
"Why? I mean it seems silly to leave anyone alive, especially someone who would seek revenge."

"He wants me to come after him. It seems strange, but he thought I had the potential to be challenge for him." There wasn't any hate or rage in his eyes. Naruto thought that was strange. "He was my brother. I loved him, I looked up to him. And then he did that. I hate him, but I miss him."

"Sounds like you still love your brother."

"My brother died the night he killed our clan."

Naruto was shocked to see a tear in his eye. Naruto took Sasuke into his arms and was surprised when Sasuke didn't push him away. Even more when he started weeping.

Sasuke barely remembered the rest of the night. He woke up in the middle of the night being spooned by Naruto. He wasn't just thrown over him, but holding him. Sasuke snuggled back against him and fell back asleep.

—

The next mission was a real mission. Guarding a gold convoy. They had gotten used to their new bodies so they could fight, though once they fight in front of Kakashi he would notice how different they were from usual. To make matters worse, Team Gai came with them. Gai and Lee could get annoying, as could TenTen, but it was Neji they were afraid of. His Byakugan might notice something off. They prayed for no action. Not so lucky.

Luckily, Sasuke had taught Naruto a few of his fire jutsu and was able to fire several off at the bandits. Sasuke moved in for close combat. But without using shadow clones or Naruto's favorite Rasengan. Once the battle was over Sakura mentioned it.

"They were just bandits," Sasuke explained. "I didn't feel the need for shadow clones or the Rasengan. I've been working on my tai jutsu with Sasuke, so I decided to test it out."

"Better than your usual tai jutsu, certainly," Kakashi said.

"Lee is still much better of course," Gai gushed.

"Sasuke, I am still willing to fight with you!" Lee announced.

"I think we should stick to guarding the convoy right now."

"You are right of course."

They hadn't seemed to have peeked Neji's curiosity yet, so they believed they were safe from his Byakugan. For now. The convoy made it home, now they had to get home. Once back at Naruto's apartment they could relax. But until then . . .

Sasuke was naturally quiet and didn't trust himself to bluster like Naruto, while Naruto was thinking about the night before. Sasuke had been so vulnerable. He hated Itachi even more now. Not only was he a murderer, a member of the Akatsuki, and the reason Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, but he had betrayed the love and trust of his little brother. He'd broken Sasuke's heart.

Naruto moved closer to Kakashi as they flew though the trees.

"Kakashi," he fought not to add 'sensei' to his name. "Weren't you in ANBU at the same time as Itachi?"

Sasuke came up closer and everyone else remained silent to listen in.

"I wondered when you'd ask. Yes, I was. I didn't know him well though."

"Was there no sign that Itachi would . . ."

"He was insular and had no friends in ANBU. We always wear masks so I rarely saw his face, but he was usually expressionless."

"You didn't see any signs?" Neji asked 'Sasuke.'

"He was a kid," Sasuke said.

"Who could have foreseen that?" Naruto said.

"Why do you ask now?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to go after him. Soon."

Sasuke sensed Naruto was not speaking as Sasuke, but as himself. Naruto wanted to go after Itachi.

"I'm with you." Sasuke said.

"Are there teams looking for him and the rest of Akatsuki?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "but they are notoriously hard to locate. They work in two man teams and never congregate. They are always on the move. They will come after Naruto soon enough and I would bet it will be Itachi who will come for him."

"Why do you think that?" TenTen asked.

"Itachi knows this village and the region. Not to mention many of the most powerful Shinobi. He knows our capabilities and favorite techniques. No other member of Akatsuki has that advantage. Especially with Orochimaru no longer among their ranks. I'm glad you came back to us, Sasuke. Not only will it be advantageous to have a natural Sharingan user, but you know much about Itachi's techniques, at least some of the Uchiha specialties."

They continued in silence after that. good

—

At the gates of Konoha, Gai and TenTen left the group. Sakura came up to 'Sasuke.'

"Want to have dinner with me?"

Naruto just tried to remember that the meaner he was to Sakura now, the better chance he'd have with her once he was back in his own body. He turned away and said, "Do I ever?"

Dejected, Sakura started to head for her own apartment. Lee chimed in: "I'll buy you dinner, Sakura!"

"Alright."

Naruto wanted to belt Lee, but could see that Sakura only took him up on his offer as to not be alone.

Neji came up to 'Sasuke' once Sakura and Lee were far enough away. "Do you really intend to kill Itachi?"

"Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"He's your brother."

"He murdered my father, my mother, my cousins, my entire clan, everyone who I could call family. I will kill him."

Sasuke recoiled. Naruto seemed to be channeling him. Maybe Naruto did understand his pain. He certainly understood his loneliness . . . Maybe the pain of never having a family was akin to losing one.

Neji was satisfied. "When the time comes, I will assist if I may. He is a threat to the village. And as Naruto taught me, people can change. He believes in you. Perhaps I should as well." It was as good as a 'I don't really believe you're a traitor anymore' from Neji. Perhaps everyone in the village could begin to trust Sasuke again. Neji walked away.

It was just Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke started off toward Naruto's home together.

"Sasuke, could I talk with you alone?"

Naruto hesitated. "Really I just want to get some sleep if it's all the same to you."

"Why are you going to Naruto's then?"

Sasuke spoke up. "We're staying with each other to firm up our teamwork. That's what you're all about isn't it Kakashi-sensei? Teamwork."

"You really intend to bring Naruto with you when you fight Itachi?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes."

"I thought I should tell you more about Itachi."

"Then tell us both," 'Naruto' said. The real Naruto nodded.

"Perhaps at Sasuke's, much less messy."

—

It ends up Kakashi did know Itachi while they were in ANBU. Better than he was letting on, Sasuke suspected. There was something else Sasuke noticed: Kakashi had really liked Itachi. The information Kakashi was offering was mostly dry data: favorite techniques in various situations, favorite weapons, tai jutsu proficiency . . . But there was undoubtedly admiration in his voice and in the words he choose. And something else. Disbelief. The Itachi Kakashi had known would not have slaughtered his clan. Nor would the Itachi Sasuke had known. Was he really that good of an actor? For months, years? His entire life?

Naruto thanked Kakashi and showed him out. Sasuke paced slowly pulling at his lip. _Why Itachi?_

Naruto activated the Sharingan and looked around; Kakashi was apparently gone. The Sharingan faded.

"I think he left."

Sasuke was lost in thought and didn't hear him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself as if cold. He missed Itachi so much. He was overwhelmed with loneliness. He remembered his father finally acknowledging him, his mother telling him that his father spoke of him often, how his aunt fawned over him . . . Itachi carrying him on his shoulders, showing him how to make hand signs, playing hide and seek in the woods, running to Itachi's room during a storm, Itachi coming to his room after a mission . . . Itachi would shower then come in and wake Sasuke just to talk with him. Itachi couldn't have been just pretending to be a caring older brother. Why would he come to talk him after missions? After ANBU missions. Sasuke heard that ANBU's missions were often very hard on the Shinobi who carried them out. Surrounded by death, Itachi came to Sasuke to hold on to some sanity, some humanity. Itachi was lying that night he slaughtered their clan, Sasuke was certain of it now. _Then why?_

"—ke?"

Naruto touching his arm brought him out of his retrieve.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Sasuke realized his cheeks were wet. Sasuke rubbed them away. "I'm fine."

Naruto cocked his head, not believing Sasuke. "How 'bout I make some ramen while you clean up?"

Sasuke recovered quickly. "No. You take a shower and I'll make some dinner. I can only take so much ramen."

"Sure."

Making dinner, despite the fact it was for two, was such a habitual, mechanical thing that Sasuke could continue to think.

Sasuke was suddenly rocked back as a memory intruded violently on him. _Itachi . . . was . . . crying._ Itachi looked back at Sasuke with tears running down his face.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whirled around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was more concerned now. Sasuke was just short of outright weeping.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Itachi . . . He . . ." But Sasuke couldn't articulate it. He had to think for a few seconds. "He spared me because he . . . loved me. He was lying."

"Are you sure?"

"As you said, why else leave me alive?"

"But he did kill your parents. Didn't he?"

"Yeah. I don't understand." Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "I . . ."

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I need to shower first."

Sasuke stood under the hot water for several minutes. He'd not felt the touch of another human being for so long that the only way he could remember it what it felt like was to feel the warmth of the hot water. But there was last night, when Naruto was spooning him.

Sasuke wondered out with a towel wrapped around his waist to find clothes laid out for him. He dressed and allowed his hunger to lead him to the kitchen/dining room. He stood in shock for a second. Naruto had finished making the dinner he started. And it ended up not resembling anything like ramen.

And Naruto was silent as they ate. Even though Sasuke didn't say it, Naruto knew Sasuke needed silence.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke got up. "Sorry; I'm afraid I won't be good company tonight. Go on out if you want to. Just don't do anything foolish."

"Naw, I'll stay. I'm too dumb not to do something foolish." It wasn't the self-deprecating joke, but Naruto's joyful—though forced—expression that made Sasuke smile.

That night when Sasuke felt Naruto put his arm over him, Sasuke nuzzled back against him and savored the warmth of another human being. The last fleeting thought he had as he fell asleep was that it would be inconvenient to get too used to this sleeping arrangement.


	5. Violence and Limeade

No mission. Sasuke was up at the crack of dawn. Naruto only woke up when he smelled the coffee. By the time Naruto dressed and got to the kitchen, Sasuke was already finished with breakfast.

"I was going to let you sleep."

"Thanks."

Sasuke started for the front door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Kakashi. Alone."

"Uh, Sasuke." Naruto gestured to himself.

"Uh, I forgot. I'm getting too used to this."

"Ino's father should be home any day."

Sasuke fell back onto the sofa. "Kakashi knows more about Itachi. If Itachi . . . I have to find him."

"Cheer up. You can't do anything now. At least you've figured this out. And Neji's on your side now. He's beginning to trust you."

"It was your earnestness. That is why everyone comes to believe in you. He saw it. He didn't recognize it, but he saw it. It's your earnestness he trusts."

Naruto preened. Sasuke was hypnotized. Naruto was only wearing boxers and the way he leaned back stretching his abdomen showed off just how well built Sasuke's body was. Sasuke was practically drooling. The worst thing was: this time, Naruto noticed.

"What's with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

If nothing else, Sasuke was good at recovery. "What else should I be looking at at the moment?"

"You need to relax. Hey, let's go out and you can act like an idiot and no one will know."

"As fun as making you look like fool might be, I'm not in the mood."

"That's sort of the point, change your mood."

"Naruto, it's not that easy. My brother might be . . . not innocent; I think he did it, but why? I can't just stop thinking about it and be happy."

"Is there anything you can do now?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Will thinking about it make any difference?"

"I guess not."

"Then stop thinking about it."

"Huh, that's how you're so carefree: you cast off everything you can't do anything about." Sasuke hugged himself. "I can't do that. It seems that everything that's important to me is something I can't do anything about." Naruto sat down next to him. "I look like you, but I wish I could be you, so carefree and confident. No worries. You don't even let reality stop you from reaching for your dreams. And somehow it works out for you. I just keep training and training, and once I get good enough to defeat him, I start having doubts as to if that's what I still want to do. Your goals, your future, your journeys seem so much easier."

"But at least you were never hated without knowing why. At least you had a few years with a family. And if Itachi really did spare you out of love, you have someone who loves you. What do I have? I have friends—"

"More than me," Sasuke broke in.

"But no family and no one's in love with me."

"I don't think that's true."

"What?"

"I'm sure there's someone who's in love with you."

"How can you be sure?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's possible."

Naruto wondered. _Could Sasuke . . ? No, it's not possible._ Sasuke was revolted just to be in his body, how could he be in love with him.

"At least you have friends. Shikamaru and the others only hang out with me because I'm with you. Half the village, if not more, think of me as a traitor and some make fun of me behind my back. No one does that to you anymore. It's kind of pathetic, but you're my only friend."

_Pathetic, huh? So much for him being in love with me._

"One friend in this entire village and he's the biggest impulsive idiot in the Fire Country." Sasuke was nearly in tears. As insulting as he was being, knowing—not so much seeing since he was in Naruto's body—Sasuke was crying, broke Naruto's heart. The Ice Prince wasn't so heartless after all. Naruto put an arm over Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke broke down and nuzzled against the friend he'd just insulted. Sasuke was sagging against him and his face was lost in his own yellow hair.

Sasuke didn't sob for long, but he didn't pull away when he was finished. Nor did Naruto encourage him to move. Then Naruto's—physically Sasuke's—stomach growled against Sasuke's ear. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto laughed, but he found himself sorry that Sasuke was pulling away.

"I'll make you some breakfast. I only made enough for me since I thought you'd sleep longer."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

It kind of hurt Naruto that Sasuke had so thoughtlessly insulted him and didn't seem to give it any thought after the fact. _I'm such a loser that he doesn't think his insults mean anything to me. I'm just company and a shoulder to cry on. I don't really mean anything to him._

A few minutes later Sasuke put a loaded plate on the kitchen table, the sound of which summoned Naruto as well as if Sasuke had called his name. It was a large breakfast that greeted him: eggs with cheese with lots of sausage and bacon. Sasuke wasn't a vegetarian, but he ate much healthier than Naruto; this wasn't what the Ice Prince made for himself. And he was allowing Naruto to eat it in his body.

"Wow, thanks."

"Thanks for hearing me out and rant. I'm going to lay down for a while."

Naruto was a good at reading body language and subtle clues as stick on the ground, but even he could see Sasuke wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He said it the best he could with big breakfast. And giving him his trust. Naruto might have ran out and told everyone what a whinny crybaby Sasuke was, but Sasuke trusted him not to. Naruto smiled and ate up.

—

Sasuke was emotionally drained and fell asleep on the unmade bed. Naruto let him sleep. He dressed and left Sasuke's apartment.

It was too early for people to go out or home for lunch so the streets were quite. Naruto tried to keep himself from putting his hands behind his head, but he was putting no extra effort to walk like Sasuke. No one would notice. Unfortunately.

Sai sat on a bench drawing. He looked up when Naruto approached. Sai stood.

"Nice to see you apart from Naruto for once."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You have a problem? I'm just trying to walk here."

"Why do you hang around Naruto so much? Afraid of getting cornered by one of us?"

"Us?"

"Half the village doesn't trust you."

"No one else has threatened me and you're not much of a threat."

"I think you're a bad influence on Naruto."

"I wasn't aware he was so impressionable. Are you jealous that I've replaced you on team Kakashi? You were always the replacement."

Sai whipped out his scroll and began to paint. Naruto knew that in Sasuke's body he was no match for Sai, but he put some of what Sasuke taught him to the test: he released a fireball which made it in time to burn the scroll before Sai could release an ink beast.

"I don't want to fight in the middle of the village."

"Then let's go to the training grounds."

"No." Sai narrowed his eyes and pulled his short sword. Naruto inwardly swore that he'd not worn Sasuke's sword; not that he knew how to wield it. The Sharingan activated on its own and Naruto found it almost dictating his movements, his muscles knew what to do and the Sharingan showed him the present and the next second. Naruto dropped into a taijutsu stance. Sai attacked. Naruto caught Sai's wrist and kicked the paler ninja in his floating rib then brought his knee up to hit him in the jaw. As Sai flew back from the force of the two hits, Naruto twisted his arm, disarming him, before letting go and allowing Sai to crumbled to the ground.

Naruto's—or rather Sasuke's—eyes widened; he hadn't even thought about doing any of that. Sasuke trained so much that he didn't even have to think about how to fight, his body just reacted.

Sai spit blood from his mouth and put a hand to his side. Not thinking Sai capable, or willing, to continue the fight, Naruto walked away. The Sharingan had not yet faded from his eyes; he didn't see Sai attacking his back, but knew it, somehow sensed it. Naruto turned, lowered his body to kick Sai's legs from underneath him.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Naruto growled at him as Sai sat up. "I don't want to fight you now."

"I'll get you soon, Uchiha." Sai got up and limped back the bench to gather his things. Naruto relaxed and the Sharingan faded.

Naruto continued on his aimless walk. He found himself near Ino's family's flower shop and decided to go in.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh. Father's not back yet."

"That's not why I came here."

"Oh. Where's . . ."

"Sleeping."

"I didn't think he was one to oversleep."

"He woke up before me, but he's taking a nap."

"Oh. What did you need?"

"Nothing really. But since I'm here, he's place is kind of gloomy. Like him." Naruto looked around. He saw a bouquet of while lilies.

Ino saw his attention. "Calla lilies. Not lilies really. They symbolize death and rebirth, love, and beauty."

_Reminds me of Sasuke's pale skin._ "They're beautiful. I think white flowers would look good in his apartment."

Naruto returned home with a bouquet Ino made for him of calla lilies, pear tree flowers, and jasmine. Sasuke woke up at hearing the door open clumsily. Naruto didn't want to be seen carrying a bunch of flowers so Ino put them in a flower box and put that in a bag. It was a bit awkward.

"What're you doing?"

"I went for a walk and stopped by Ino's. I thought flowers would cheer you up." Sasuke smiled at the thought. "She didn't charge me, says it's sort of a gift." Sasuke helped him take them out. They were in a vase and already arranged, which was why they were awkward to carry. Sasuke topped off the water and put them on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"You look a little . . . frazzled."

"Um . . . I ran into Sai." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He challenged me, but I tried not to fight, but . . ."

"You won, I assume."

"Yeah. You're amazing. I just . . . I didn't have to think. Your instinct just kicked in and I defeated him."

"Is he alive?"

Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah. I think I might have broken one of his ribs and gave him a few bruises. I just hope you don't get into trouble for it. He started it, I swear."

"Hmmm. I don't think he'll admit that I beat him. He'll probably say it happened while training."

"I won't go out without you again. He wouldn't have attacked if you were there."

Sasuke distractedly rearranged the white flowers. "I'll never be accepted here."

"But we won over Neji, that's something."

"Yeah, but if I can't kill Itachi like I said I would . . . If he'd tell me the truth, if I'm right about him, I might . . . I miss my brother, Naruto. I'd rather go to him than stay here."

"You'd . . . join Akatsuki?"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a few moments. "No. I won't join Akatsuki." Naruto nodded in relief. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Let's go train. I need to take my mind of everything."

—

Training did take Sasuke's mind off his brother and what the village thought of him, but those were the only things it took his mind off.

At first, he used his resentment against the village to throw everything he had against Naruto. Once he was finished feeding off his negative emotions, threatening to leave him emotionally drained again (where had all his cold logic gone?), his mind was clear as he pushed Naruto's body as far as he dared take it.

Then Naruto entered into a similar flow state as the one Sasuke usually used; it was more for defense, but it served Naruto well for offence as well. Sasuke's natural grace won out over Naruto's large, inelegant movements. Naruto's (that is, Sasuke's) face eased into that cold unlined face. After leaving Konoha, Sasuke had thrown away all emotion. Not having emotions, meant no expressions, and no expressions meant his face never wrinkled, leaving it smooth and hypnotically beautiful.

Sasuke wanted to slap himself. But Naruto did that for him. Naruto caught him slightly off guard (because he was staring, damn it) and Sasuke took a kick, one without full power, but a kick none the less, to the left cheek.

"Damn, Uchiha, take it easy on my face will ya."

"You kicked me."

"Yeah, but you didn't dodge it!"

"Whatever." Sasuke decided a little singe on his clothes would be enough and not do too much damage to his own body, so he made the hand signs for his fire phoenix jutsu. It worked, but it lacked the power and the precision of the original. Naruto dodged it easily.

He should have known it was a bad idea, but Sasuke was angry that he couldn't hit him. Sasuke rushed in and tried to enter the same flow he always did when in a close taijutsu fight. But Naruto's body failed him.

It ended with him pinned under Naruto who preened even as he straddled him. "I finally beat the Ice Prince!"

_Right now, I'd rather you beat _off_ the Ice Prin—_Sasuke couldn't believe what he was thinking. "Get off me," Sasuke growled.

"Right, alright."

"Fighting like that won't help you improve; you're just relying on my training. Try using more of your own moves. I've got less to work with here."

_Insulting again_, Naruto thought. But he did what Sasuke suggested and resisted relying on Sasuke's trained instinct. Sasuke thought that would close the distance between them. Well, it did, but not in skill.

Naruto thought he had the upper hand and grinned widely. Sasuke was caught off guard by seeing his face wearing that very Naruto expression. _This is ridiculous_.

Sasuke found himself on his back again.

"Pinned ya again."

This time Naruto leaned down so they were nearly nose to nose. Sasuke stopped himself from speaking because he knew he was in eminent danger of mixing up his words: rather than 'Get off me' he would probably say 'Get me off.'

_It's Naruto's hormones, it has to be!_ That thought comforted him for a moment. Sasuke just gave up any fight and let his body sag into the ground. Naruto looked concerned. "Sasuke, you all right?"

"Tired."

"Just because I beat you twice. In a row!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke sat up without waiting for Naruto to move. Naruto tried to get out of the way, but lost his balance, falling onto Sasuke's legs and hitting his head against Sasuke's.

"Damn it, you idiot."

"You're the one who made me lose my balance."

"You're supposed to be a shinobi, deal with it."

"You're such an ass."

"You're an idiot."

Naruto punched Sasuke hard across the face. Sasuke barely thought, he pulled on his legs from under Naruto and kicked him in the chest. Even with very little room to pull back before delivering the hit, it hurt. However, Naruto was thrown back three feet by the discharge of chakra.

Naruto gathered himself and rushed Sasuke. Their training had become a regular, ignoble brawl. No clever jutsu, no battle plan, no being careful of each other getting hurt, just an all out brawl. At least they left their weapons in their pouches; Naruto had brought Sasuke's sword for appearances, but left it on the sidelines.

They ended up, predictably, choking the life out of each other. Both were trying to force their knees between them to push each other away, but neither would let go of the other's throat. Sasuke found himself on his back again. Naruto wasn't doing a good job at cutting off his air, but he was restricting his blood to his brain. Sasuke was doing the opposite, cutting off Naruto's air. The thought that they were trying to kill their own bodies was lost on them. They were nearly nose to nose again, the breathes they did get out were breathed in by the other.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Their grips didn't loosen, but they looked in the same direction at the same time, expressions of intense hate now directed at whoever was interrupting them. The cruse mark had begun to creep across Naruto's face, his eye glowing a fiery red, and Sasuke's eyes were rimed in purple, like Orochimaru's and some of the Kyubi's chakra remained within Naruto's body, giving Sasuke the same red eyes.

Sakura took a step back. On seeing her, Naruto got himself under control, allowing Sasuke to push him off. They were both light headed, but it was Sasuke who was close to fainting. He held onto consciousness, feeling Orochimaru straining to take control. Sakura saw him not moving and ran to him. She used her medical jutsu to enlarge his blood vessels to allow better blood flow. Sasuke sealed Orochimaru better and let himself slip into oblivion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrank at her shout. "What were you doing?"

"I—I don't really know."

"Were you trying to kill each other?"

"No, I—I wasn't thinking."

"That's something I'd expect from Naruto." That hurt.

Sakura healed them both. Sasuke woke up as she was reducing the swelling on his cheek.

"Naruto, are you alright. You really shouldn't be picking fights with Sasuke."

"Who said I was the one who picked the fight?" Sasuke said. Sakura finished her work. "Why are you here?"

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's harsh tone. "I was looking for you, both of you. We have a mission tomorrow."

"Fine." Sasuke stood and picked up his sword, forgetting he shouldn't have. Naruto didn't notice and followed him. Sakura was left confused.

—

Naruto slammed the door behind him when they got back to Sasuke's apartment. The curse seal had retreated and not come back nor had the red chakra of the Kyubi, but they were still glaring. Sasuke looked back and there was such hate and anger that Naruto reacted almost out of instinct and attacked. Sasuke turned his attack and threw him to the ground. Sasuke dove after him and tried to strangle him again. Naruto grabbed at his head, going for his eyes, but as he was, he looked into them and remembered they were his own.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "You'll kill yourself."

Sasuke finally came back to himself as well and let Naruto go.

"What were we doing?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto gasped. He tried to regain his breath. "Do you really think I'm just an idiot?"

Sasuke took his time answering. "No. But you can be a fool sometimes. I wasn't lying when I said I wish I could be you. Granted you may be a fool, but you're happy. I may be smart and a genus, but I don't really remember being happy after Itachi . . . And what I remember from before that just makes me more unhappy to think those days are gone forever and may have never been real. You may be an idiot, but that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

"I feel like you still don't respect or acknowledge me when you say I'm an idiot."

"Forgive me. Habit."

"I still think you're an ass, but you're my best friend."

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "And you're my best friend. I may have said it was pathetic, but I'm not ashamed of it. I hang out with you, don't I? I'm sorry I offended you."

"Well I am just idiot after all. Sorry I tried to kill you."

"And I am an ass sometimes. I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"Sometimes?" Sasuke gave him a mock glare. "I guess if that bothered me, I'd bother someone else."

"My brother once said that he was an obstacle to overcome even if it meant I hated him. I didn't hate him. In a way, I guess I've become _your_ older brother. You seem determined to use me as a yardstick for your own skills."

"Naw, not really. I just want you to acknowledge that an idiot like me can be a great shinobi like you and become Hokage one day."

"Well then. I acknowledge that a reckless, boneheaded, rash, ignorant, loud idiot like you can be a great shinobi and I know you will become Hokage one day. Especially since that is not _my_ goal."

Naruto smiled. It was that smile that made Sasuke's stomach knot. And for the first time he wondered if it wasn't how beautiful his own face was when Naruto smiled, but if it was Naruto's smile, if it was Naruto that was causing that knot of desire.

"I'm glad. You and Kakashi are probably better qualified right now."

"So is Neji. But I think that's all. No one would make _me_ Hokage, not after I abandoned the village, even if I did come back. You have the heart and compassion I and Neji lack. And I have to admit, I'm not as concerned for the village as the Hokage should be. I just want to confront Itachi and reestablish my clan. That's all."

"It seems as a simple goal, I mean it doesn't seem to be for you, just doing your duty. It's there anything _you_ want?"

Sasuke hesitated. He wished he could say he wanted to reestablish his clan because it was what he wanted, but it was really just something he felt he owed his clan. His revenge on Itachi was for him and his clan, but now that he had doubts, it was only for his clan. "No, there's nothing. Unless . . . I have to talk to Itachi."

Sasuke seemed to be dropping back into his depression again. Naruto, who never really thought about anything, came up and hugged him.

"It's not right. You should have your own goals."

"Like what? Hokage?"

"I don't know, but you should live for something more."

"I sacrificed my own life a long time ago. I'm the last of the Uchiha, that's all I am."

"No, you're not! You're Sasuke, you're our friend and a great ninja! You should forget about revenge, forget about doing your duty. I'm sure your family would want you to be happy, not suffer for their sakes. If I died, I wouldn't want you to sacrifice everything to avenge me."

"I would though. It's my nature to." Naruto embraced him tighter. "Wouldn't you avenge me?"

Naruto couldn't answer at first. "I never thought about it. I don't believe anyone could kill you. But if someone were to kill you . . . yes, I guess I would want revenge."

"We're not so different after all then."

"Maybe not." They didn't move or say anything for a full minute. "When you said someone loved me, were you thinking of someone in particular?"

Sasuke's heart hammered for a few seconds. "Yes," he said calmly.

Naruto swallowed. "Was it you?"

"Yes."

"I love you too, bastard." Naruto pulled back just enough to kiss him. As befitting the village idiot, it was a clumsy kiss, but it was genuine. Sasuke quickly took over in order to get somewhere. They may both be virgins, in pretty much every sense of the word, but Sasuke was a bit more worldly than Naruto. Naruto didn't expect to feel Sasuke's tongue lick at his lips and press in for entrance, but he yielded. Sasuke invaded every part of Naruto's mouth as he tried to reciprocate.

They rubbed up against each other feeling each other arousals. Sasuke took over the initiative and pulled the purple rope he used as a belt. Naruto allowed his pants to slip off his narrow hips. He pulled the zipper down his black and orange jacket. They quickly pushed away the rest of their clothes. Sasuke pushed Naruto down to his bed.

Sasuke may have been able to hold onto his virginity while around that pedophile snake, but he did pick up a few things from observation. And with Naruto being in his body, he knew every inch of his skin, knew everywhere to touch to elicit a gasp or moan. At first Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke knew just where to touch him, but then he realized. So he did the same. But Sasuke loved changing the rules on others. Sasuke disengaged his lips and moved down his smooth body to engulf his cock with his mouth.

Naruto cried out. Sasuke had to admit to himself that there was a bit of narcissism involved, he loved being able to make Naruto make that sound, but he also liked the sound of his voice making that sound too. Though without experience, Sasuke did a wonderful job, just doing what he always fantasized someone else, no one in particular, doing to him. From the way Naruto writhed and sighed, it was correct.

Sasuke pulled up to suck on just the head before pulling away completely. Naruto was drained, but a little angry that Sasuke stopped. Sasuke got up and Naruto was too shocked to protest, but Sasuke was back within moments with a jar of some kind of ointment. Naruto stared at him. He really was naive.

The strangeness of the situation was not lost on Sasuke, in a way he was going to take his own virginity. He resumed the blowjob while he dipped a finger into the jar and let his body heat warm it before he pressed it to his entrance. Naruto squirmed. Sasuke teased him then gently pushed in. There was no pain, but it was such a strange feeling. But the feel of Sasuke raking his cock with his tongue took his mind off it. Sasuke switched to an intense assault on the head while he slipped in a second finger. There was more discomfort this time, but Sasuke was unbelievably distracting. He massaged the ring of muscle and scissored his fingers to loosen it. Then he added a third finger. Naruto tensed.

Sasuke pulled his mouth away. "You have to relax or it'll hurt both of us." And he returned to his work. Naruto tried to relax. Finally, Sasuke believed he was ready. Sasuke scooped out more ointment and lubricated his own erection. Sasuke abandoned Naruto's cock (or rather his own) and removed his fingers. He slowly eased into him while Naruto tried to relax. Sasuke's own body was so tight it was as uncomfortable for him as it was for Naruto. But he soon pressed his entire length in. Sasuke stopped and leaned down to kiss Naruto again, trying to take his mind off any pain he might be feeling.

Naruto was surprised at how comforting it felt to have something inside of him. As the pain dulled he rolled his hips to encourage Sasuke to move. Sasuke slowly pulled out and back in. As he did he hit something that made Naruto see stars. He arched his back and moaned, pulling his mouth from Sasuke's. Sasuke thought at first that it was out of pain, but then Naruto gasped, "Sasuke, again." Sasuke couldn't suppress a smile. He obliged.

Naruto writhed in pleasure and didn't even think about containing his release. It didn't take long. The sensation of having sex with someone for the first time, Naruto's response, and the convulsing of the body around him made Sasuke cum inside of him.

Sasuke withdrew and lay down beside Naruto.

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you too, you bastard."

—

Pear tree flowers symbolize 'comfort' and jasmine 'you are graceful.'  
Yeah, I know it's weird to have a love seen during the day, and not just when they wake up, but hey, story first, conventions last!  
New update coming soon, I promise.


	6. Itachi

I'm going to apologize in advance for the fight scene: shinobi fights are not my thing; give me an old fashion sword fight and I'll write you an epic. We're only going lime today. I'm afraid I'll start repeating myself.

—

Sasuke woke up with Naruto spooning him again. They were both still nude and Naruto had his hand on his bare hip. Sasuke didn't want to move and didn't for several minutes, savoring the presence behind him and the tickle of Naruto's breath on his upper back.

They had fallen asleep right after having sex and hadn't woken up all that evening. Sasuke sensed it was nearly dawn. There was no reason to get up quite yet. He remembered that they had a mission, but they still had a few more minutes.

Finally, Sasuke got up and showered. He dried, dressed, and started breakfast. Naruto woke up and showered too. He walked up behind Sasuke with only a towel around his waist and put his arms around him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You should stop pressing that damp towel against me like that; you'll make my clothes damp."

"Hmm." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck, then went to dress.

They ate breakfast, making eyes at each other every once in a while, then went to meet Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura was surprised to see them approach together and at how easy they seemed together.

"What's with you two?"

"Sorry about yesterday, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yesterday you looked like you were trying to kill each other."

"I guess we got it out of our systems," Naruto said with a smile and a hand behind his head. Sakura's eyes quirked.

Sasuke recovered for him. "Don't mock me!" and he slapped Naruto's arm away.

Naruto caught himself and resisted hitting Sasuke back.

Kakashi arrived, late as usual. They set out on their mission.

—

They walked. It was the most boring part of missions, the walking. Lacking a sense of urgency, they conserved energy and walked. It drove Naruto mad since he couldn't even talk. Sasuke felt a pressure to talk in Naruto's place, but he had nothing to say. Nothing he wanted Kakashi of Sakura to hear at least.

They both kept stretching, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. But once their nervous energy was spent, they walked quietly and sedately.

Kakashi was about to comment on how quiet Naruto was, though he did notice a few bruises on both of their throats, when he sensed something.

"Move!" The four of them split apart, leaving a dozen shuriken wear they had been standing. Kakashi pulled his headband up and searched for the source of the shuriken. Seeing chakra in the trees, he threw three kunai at it. The figure burst apart into ravens. Kakashi cursed. _Itachi!_

Kakashi whirled and barely deflected two more kunai. Sasuke had Naruto's body crouched close to the ground and he reached for his sword, but it was on Naruto's back. Naruto was creating shadow clones without thinking, while Sakura prepared her gloves. Then the three of them noticed who they were facing. Naruto and Sakura dropped their eyes, but Sasuke felt anger and longing that wouldn't let him look away from his older brother. Next to Itachi was Kisame.

"Damn it, not now," Sasuke whispered. Kakashi heard him.

"Itachi relies on genjutsu," Kakashi told them. "It's Kisame we have to worry about, just don't look into Itachi's eyes."

"Don't look at him at all; remember he can trap you with a finger," Naruto reminded them.

"Take out Kisame first," Kakashi said. "Sasuke."

Naruto spoke up for him. "I won't attack Itachi."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks: this was not good.

Naruto felt the Sharingan activate and let himself slip into the same flow state as when he fought Sai. Sasuke was at a greater disadvantage.

"Kakashi," Sasuke whispered. Kakashi understood: _Should Naruto retreat back to the village?_ He didn't have time to decided. Kisame attacked alone. They all knew the details of Gai's report about when he fought Kisame on their way to assist Team Kakashi in recovering Gaara from the Akatsuki.

Desperate, Sasuke pulled his sword from Naruto's back and parried Samahade. At least he could still wield his sword; it wasn't the same, but it worked. Sasuke kept Kisame's sword occupied while Naruto attacked. Kakashi attacked with Chidori and Sakura with her massive strength when Naruto and Sasuke created openings.

Itachi just stood there, staring, waiting for an opportunity to trap one of them. That frightened Sasuke. He used his sword to pry Samehade from Kisame's grip, careful not to touch it, then looked over at Itachi. That was a mistake. Without his own Sharingan, he fell to Itachi's genjutsu. He had the metal strength and will to resist Itachi. He felt a wave of intense frustration hit him then Sasuke blacked out, being overwhelmed by his brother's chakra.

Kakashi noticed, but could do nothing with Kisame still fighting them. Naruto looked when he noticed Sasuke no longer helping. They pressed in, desperate to defeat Kisame. It ended up their greatest disadvantage was their greatest advantage: Kisame thought he knew what to expect from Sasuke, but there was no attempt to use genjutsu and there was no sword or Chidori, he also didn't expect Naruto to be able to use a sword so well; Kisame was caught off balance. Finally, Kakashi succeeded in piercing Kisame's chest, killing him.

But they could not rest or celebrate. Itachi stood over Naruto's prone body. Having the three of them look at him, he sent a similar force to knock all three of them out rather than wasting time or energy on them. He merely needed to tie Naruto up and haul him away. Which is what he did. He picked up Naruto's body by the collar and threw the body over his shoulder. He couldn't resist a flair of the dramatic and stuck the sword into the ground, making their loss when they woke up more immediate.

—

Sasuke woke up slowly feeling his body bouncing uncomfortably. It took a moment to realize his situation and the fact his hands and legs were bound. He opened his eyes to see the road retreating from him.

"Itachi?" he whispered.

Itachi did not respond.

"Itachi." Nothing. "I'll just keep repeating your name until you answer me or gag me."

"Silence."

At least Sasuke now knew for sure it was Itachi hauling him away. "Itachi, I think you should know, I'm not Naruto."

That made Itachi stop. He turned his head. "There was no transformation jutsu."

"I'm Sasuke. We accidently switch bodies."

Itachi made a small sound in his throat, which Sasuke thought was probably as close as he would ever get to a laugh. "You must have hit your head when you fell." He started walking again.

"I am Sasuke. I used to go to your room during thunderstorms."

"Every child does that."

"You cheated at hide and seek, using clones. You used to poke me in the head and say, 'forgive me, another time, Sasuke.' You used to come to my room in the middle of the night and wake me up to talk when you came back from ANBU missions."

Itachi stopped again.

"And that night when you left, I've remembered. I chased you. I threw shuriken at you, but you deflected them. You looked back before you left. You were lying to me, weren't you, Itachi? You didn't leave me alive so that you'd have a worthy opponent."

"You were dreaming; that didn't happen."

"I repressed it all these years because I needed to hate you. But I've remembered. I'm not going to fight you."

Itachi put him down, but he didn't turn to face him.

"If I were in my own body I'd say I'm going with you."

Itachi turned around, taking out a kunai. Sasuke tensed, but made no move to defend himself or get out of the way. The kunai sliced the ropes around Sasuke's wrists.

"Go home."

"Itachi, tell me the truth."

"Just go home, Sasuke."

"I don't have a home to go back to. Most of the village doesn't trust me. Someone tried to kill Naruto yesterday thinking he was me. I can't stay in Konoha. I have three friends and they're all on my team. I should be a Jounin by now, but I don't think the Hokage trusts me. I have no future in Konoha. As it is, I don't have any future at all. I'll die a low level shinobi. I'd rather be a missing-nin. I'd rather leave the village and give up being a shinobi." Itachi looked back at him. Sasuke transformed into himself. "Tell me the truth, Itachi."

"Not now, Sasuke. You have to go back now."

Sasuke used the kunai to cut the ropes around his legs. "As soon as I get back in my own body," he could suppress a slight blush, "I'm coming after you; not to kill you, but to go with you."

Itachi walked away without saying anything more and Sasuke went in the opposite direction, releasing the jutsu.

—

Kakashi and Naruto were not as affected by Itachi's genjutsu as Sakura was. They woke up after twenty minutes, but Sakura was still unconscious, but she was alive. Naruto looked around. "Sasuke!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _Just how injured is he? Or is it me?_ But seeing 'Naruto' missing, he got up, leaving Sakura for now and running after Itachi and 'Naruto.' But they only got a few yards, part way over a small hill before they saw Naruto's yellow hair.

Sasuke was walking slowly back to them with his head down. He looked up at the two of them.

"Is Sakura all right?"

"She's unconscious. Wh—"

"Let's go home."

Kakashi stopped him. "Tell me what happened."

Sasuke realized that he'd have to lie to the Hokage about what happened, but he'd also have to make the others lie as well. Sakura was still conscious and Naruto would say whatever he told him to, but Kakashi would be harder to convince.

"Itachi . . . he let me go."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Something is wrong with the two of you." They both looked at him. To him, Sasuke looked panicked and guilty while Naruto looked at him sad and measured.

"We accidently switched bodies," Sasuke said. "We're waiting for Ino's father to return to the village so he can put us right. We and Ino were afraid of the repercussions if we told anyone. She and Shikamaru are the only ones who know."

"Itachi let you go and you didn't kill him?"

"I . . . I don't want to kill him anymore. I don't know why he killed our clan, but . . . my brother didn't die that night. He was . . . I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I would have left with him if I were in my body and force him to tell me the truth. I can't say any of this to the Hokage. I can't tell her the truth of what happened today."

Naruto didn't hesitate. "He saw us kill Kisame and fled."

"Itachi doesn't lightly flee an enemy," Kakashi said.

"With two Sharingan users, one who desperately wants to kill him, and no backup, even I would run. And Sakura doesn't have to know any of this, nothing. She was knocked out by Itachi's genjutsu after you defeated Kisame. I was out by then, but you can say you were able to wake me and he ran. Then we woke Sakura." Sasuke walked toward her.

"You told Itachi who you were?"

Sasuke kneeled next to Sakura. "Yeah." He didn't wake her, waiting for Kakashi's assent to the deception. "You were friends with Itachi, weren't you?"

Kakashi hesitated. "Yeah."

"More than friends, right?"

Naruto lowered his eyes. He could sympathize with Kakashi; he didn't want to admit his new relationship with Sasuke and Sasuke wanted Kakashi to admit a similar relationship.

"Yes."

"Itachi fled."

"Yeah, he did."

Sasuke made a hand sign and woke Sakura.

—

Sasuke repeated the story to Sakura. Kakashi did not interrupt; he and Naruto memorized the story so that their stories would match when they were debriefed. Sakura didn't know any different.

Kakashi and Naruto struggled with Kisame's body and sword. Sasuke supported Sakura while she was still dizzy so that she might think better of Naruto, wanting to help Naruto with his relationship with Sakura despite the recent shift in their relationship. If he did leave with Itachi . . .

Kakashi repeated Sasuke's version of the story to Tsunade. All three were genuinely dejected despite being able to kill Kisame. Shizune checked the four of them over for any affects of the genjutsu, found none, and sent them home. Sakura went straight home, wanting to sleep. Kakashi hovered near Naruto and Sasuke until Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi knew better than to intrude on an Uchiha's space.

Naruto silently followed Sasuke back to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke decided to do laundry since it was another chore he could do without thinking, allowing him to concentrate on other things. Naruto looked in his cupboards and refrigerator; nothing but spoiled milk and instant ramen.

When Sasuke came back, "Hey, all I have is ramen. You want to go shopping and get something else?"

"No. I can eat ramen."

Naruto knew Sasuke was unhappy if he was going to dain to eat ramen. He put the steaming cup in front of Sasuke with the chopsticks keeping the lid down. At the three minute mark, Naruto had the cup open and was chowing down. Sasuke took his chopsticks off the top and pulled back the lid, but didn't eat. He watched the steam curl. After a minute, Naruto, finished with his own dinner, asked, "You alright, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook himself out of his retrieve. "Yeah. I'm fine." And he ate. Naruto frowned at him, but didn't say anything else. Sasuke went down to the building's laundry room and sat across from the machine and watched it distractedly. He transferred the clothes to the dryer without really being aware of it. He really wasn't thinking of anything, just staring.

Naruto, meanwhile, tidied up to make the neat-freak Uchiha feel better, though there was little to do since Sasuke had forced him to help clean his own apartment. But at least he cleaned the chopsticks and threw the ramen cups in the trash.

Sasuke didn't notice any change. He brought the clothes up separated and folded.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's nothing."

"What did Itachi say?"

"He didn't really say anything. The fact he let me go and didn't try to kill me was enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Sasuke lied.

Sasuke went off to Naruto's bedroom and striped down to his underwear. He was too tired to shower. Naruto joined him. It was still early, but being hit with genjutsu was rough.

Naruto wanted to have sex with him again, but didn't think he'd be in the mood and didn't want to seem to be selfish and hedonistic. Sasuke took care of that though. He kissed Naruto's shoulder, put his hand on his hip, and started tracing shapes with his thumb. Naruto got the message.

Sasuke let Naruto take the lead. He might be an idiot, but he remembered to go get some kind of lubricant. Sasuke felt self-destructive; he needed to feel something, anything, to remind him he was alive. He was still a virgin, but it wasn't the pain he was seeking, but sex in general felt like it would fulfill that self-destructive urge. Perhaps it had something to do with the vulnerability or that he was accepting something he had denied himself. Or it may have been the control he was turning over to Naruto.

Naruto mimicked what Sasuke had done for him, taking Sasuke into his mouth and loosening him up. Sasuke was relaxed and took less time than Naruto did. Naruto noticed. "I always knew you were the tight-ass," he said with a smile that looked vaguely psychotic on Sasuke's face. Sasuke gave him a soft smile in return. Naruto's nervousness bleed off and he prepared to take his own virginity. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had thought of that yet.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed as Naruto pushed into him. When he was all the way in, Naruto looked at Sasuke's face; he had his eyes closed and seemed like he wasn't enjoying it.

He leaned over him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke smiled as much as was possible with his depression. "I'm the one who wanted to do this." Naruto wanted Sasuke to react in some way so he kissed him. The feeling of Sasuke responding to his kiss was enough reassurance. Sasuke did react when Naruto found his prostate and hit it head on. Sasuke pulled Naruto down with an arm around his neck and arched his back. He bucked his hips up to meet Naruto's as Naruto increased his pace. Having done this once before, though in opposite positions, let them hold on to their orgasms for several more minutes than last time before Sasuke came with Naruto joining him soon after. Naruto rested a minute before teasing another kiss from Sasuke.

"You did enjoy it, didn't you?"

"You are so insecure. Yes, I did." And it did make him feel better. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's mood had improved.

"I guess I'm missing you calling me an idiot. At least when you do I know nothing's wrong."

"You _think_ nothing's wrong."

"Then I have no way of really knowing." He sounded like he thought Sasuke said that just to make his life more difficult, that it was unfair.

"Maybe I'll start telling you. But no promises."

"I guess we can start with that."

Sasuke smiled, but his heart was breaking; Naruto saw this as a beginning while Sasuke knew they were nearing the end. Sasuke turned with Naruto still in his arms and spooned him for a change. When Naruto finally fell asleep, Sasuke cried as quietly as possible into Naruto's back.

—

Anyone else think of Luke telling Darth Vader "I won't fight you?" I thought of that after I wrote it. This story got darker than I originally intended it to be. Go figure.


	7. Interlude: Kakashi and Itachi

Hey, it's a chapter of Kakashi/Itachi Yaoi! Woohoo! I couldn't resist. I love this pair. When I wrote "Kakashi(The Scarecrow) and his Raven," I didn't realize how much younger Itachi was to Kakashi and that he was only 13/14 when he murdered his clan. Oops. So I'm dealing with that age difference here. Yeah, and I do find snowballing hot. It's obvious, right? Never done it though.

—

Kakashi lay in bed thinking about Itachi. Their relationship had been improper in almost every conceivable way: ANBU members were not supposed to know each other's identities, though it was often obvious, and there was also the age difference. Itachi didn't look, act, or carry himself like a thirteen year old. He was an ANBU captain, he wasn't a child. But he was. Kakashi sometimes blamed himself for whatever happened to Itachi to make him destroy his clan. He thought he flattered himself thinking it was _because_ of him; he knew that wasn't true. But he felt guilty for their relationship. Itachi was thirteen and Kakashi was twenty-one.

Itachi was recognizable enough behind his ANBU mask with his long hair and his Sharingan peeking through the eyes of the animal mask. Kakashi wasn't exactly hard to recognize either with his single Sharingan and his white hair. They had been on many missions together and developed a bond that allowed them to trust each other and rely on each other. They spoke, but never about anything personal, nothing that would identify them if they hadn't already known who the other was. It was generic conversion and it wasn't common. Nevertheless, Kakashi was falling in love with the young Uchiha.

Itachi was waiting for him outside his house one night with his mask on. Kakashi knew who was behind that particular mask. Itachi removed it when Kakashi got closer.

"Why wear it if you're going to take it off?"

"I prefer if none of my clan saw me here."

Kakashi's heart pounded. "Come in."

Itachi fidgeted a little with his mask before setting it down on a side table.

"What can I do for you?" They had never spoken outside of missions before.

Itachi fidgeted again. Kakashi wouldn't think this boy who became an ANBU captain at his age would be one to fidget. That just made Kakashi's gut tighten. He'd never been so happy to be wearing armor which he was sure was hiding his growing erection. He could be wrong, which was why he didn't just ask him. Kakashi was too aware of Itachi's age. And his father.

But he also didn't want to throw the young man out.

"Can I crash here for few hours? I don't want to go home before my parents go to bed."

It seemed like a pathetic thing for an ANBU captain to say. Kakashi's inner response was, _Oh, Hell no!_ "Sure."

Itachi's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you."

"You want something to drink? Tea?" _Could this get more awkward?_

"No. Thank you."

Kakashi sat in a chair nearby. He couldn't think of anything to ask that wouldn't be related to ANBU or be prying. Luckily, Itachi was a perceptive boy.

"My father's going to corner me when I get home. I want to avoid him."

Kakashi nodded. He was a little disappointed to be honest. "You can stay the night if you want." Kakashi inwardly slapped himself.

"No. I just need to wait a few hours. My brother sometimes waits up for me. He's more persistent than my father sometimes." Itachi smiled.

"You have a brother?" The Uchiha were so insular that he didn't know much about them, even with him having a Sharingan.

"Yeah, Sasuke, my younger brother. He looks up to me and always tries to prove himself. He's about to start at the academy." Itachi suddenly looked sad. "I wish he didn't have to be a shinobi. He's so good natured. I don't want this kind of life for him. But there's no choice. So I rather he become strong enough to survive."

"You Uchiha are natural shinobi. I was on the Forth's team with Uchiha Obito."

"Is that how you got that Sharingan?"

Kakashi nodded. "He was dying and he told our teammate Rin, a medical-nin, to transplant into the eye I lost that same day. Said it was my Jounin gift."

"All I got was kunai set." Kakashi laughed and Itachi smiled. The awkwardness was evaporating. "I don't really remember Obito. I was . . . four when he died. I remember a lot of people dying then."

"During the war."

"Yeah. I do remember the war." Itachi's eyes looked haunted. Kakashi wonder just what he saw at such a young age. "You know, I don't have any friends outside of the clan."

"Really? I guess I don't see many of you walking around the village except as officers. You're father's the leader of the military police, isn't he?"

Itachi nodded. "He's the leader of the clan as well. I'm his successor," Itachi added bitterly.

"Not on good terms with him?"

"He wants too much. I don't have the same ambitions he has. He's already chosen who I'll marry."

"Wow, that's controlling." And cooling to the knot in his stomach.

"At least he shouldn't interfere with Sasuke like that. I'm seen as such a genius, but we're probably very much alike in ability. I just . . . matured faster than he is. The Sharingan usually first appears after emotional trauma. I sincerely hope Sasuke never activates his."

"You seem very fond of your brother."

Itachi nodded. "But he's still very young. I can't talk to him about much."

Itachi was skirting something. But Kakashi would not go there unless Itachi went there first. And then he wasn't sure if he could step back.

"I can leave if I'm imposing."

"No imposition."

Itachi slouched and sighed. "Sempai—" _Oh, just reminded me of the age difference._ "—why do you wear that mask?"

"I just like to. I had a few stalkers when I was younger, most girls my own age in the academy. I started to wear it to avoid creating more stalkers. There're several shinobi with little eccentricities like this. Some paint their faces with bizarre patterns and symbols, some wear tape over their faces for no apparent reasons . . . I like the mysterious look."

"It's . . . fetching."

Kakashi laughed at this boy using such an old-fashion word. Itachi smiled, but sobered quickly. He took his headband off and looked at it. It was strangely erotic to see Itachi's bare forehead.

"I . . ."

"There is no better way to say something than just say it."

Itachi looked up at Kakashi. "I don't know what it is I want to say."

"That makes things hard."

"Yeah."

Kakashi took off his own headband and opened his Sharingan eye. The boy didn't seem to resent it. Itachi's heart was pounding and he was sweating, but no one could tell by looking at his calm face. Kakashi let his eye slip downward. Itachi was half hard.

"I think I know what you want, Itachi, but . . ."

"I'm thirteen."

"That does make a difference."

"I'm a Jounin and an ANBU captain."

"You're still just a child."

"Just?"

"You're too young." Kakashi shut his Sharingan eye.

"But I'm not too young to risk my life or to take lives. I feel so empty, especially after ANBU missions. Don't you feel it too?"

"I do."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing."

"Isn't it tearing you apart? I go home and wake up my brother if he isn't waiting up for me and I just let him talk. But even that doesn't always work. He doesn't understand and I don't want him to. You understand, Kakashi. And I think you feel the same way about me as I do you."

"But you're—"

"I'm old enough."

"Your father would disagree."

"Ha! My father wants me get married now and start producing heirs. He'd only disapprove because you're not the lover he picked out for me."

There, it was out in the open.

"You don't know how much trouble I'd been in, and not just with your father or clan. Or ANBU."

Itachi cheeks seemed a little less pale. "I thought about that."

"Damn Itachi, if you were five years older I wouldn't hesitate. Maybe if you were three years older."

"But you do feel the same."

"Yes."

"I guess I should go; Sasuke's probably waiting up and he needs his sleep."

"Maybe we can spend more time together outside of ANBU."

"I guess I could transform into something else, keep my clan off my back."

Kakashi wanted to say something about how he couldn't transform into anything more beautiful, but his eyes must have given him away because Itachi smiled.

It wasn't just his beauty or his power; that sad, quiet, yet earnest, personality drew him as well. Kakashi found himself wanting something more than he ever had since he was young and seeking his father's approval. He wanted to posses and protect the little raven. He wanted to see him smile more. He wanted to see him happy and have him smile at him, because of him. He was truly in love with the Uchiha.

They did spend more time together over the next two weeks. But Itachi was determined to advance their relationship. After a mission together—which was rare, but not unheard of—they met at one of Itachi's favorite cafe's. The little scamp kept making eyes at him, those flirting eyes that looked up through long black eyelashes. Kakashi's control was at the breaking point.

They went to Kakashi's home and Itachi immediately dropped his transformation jutsu when Kakashi shut the door. Itachi reached up to pull down Kakashi's mask, but Kakashi stopped him by catching one of his wrists.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Itachi?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

Kakashi swallowed and guided Itachi's hand to his mask. Itachi pulled it down to see Kakashi's face for the first time.

"Beautiful."

Itachi had an early growth spurt, yet he would probably grow another few inches, but he wasn't too short to kiss. The boy was young and inexperienced, but he'd shown that his instincts in battle were top notch and it appeared that applied to all his instincts. The kid could kiss.

Kakashi tried to remind himself that this was a thirteen year old, barely starting puberty! But he wasn't pushing the boy away. Kakashi had a hand tangled in Itachi's hair and the other pulling him desperately close. That hand sliding down to clutch Itachi ass. Itachi was grinding against him, grinding away Kakashi's inhibitions.

Whereas he was glad for the armor a few days ago, he was cursing it into deeper hells than he'd ever fathomed before. He also cursed how far it was from the front door to the bedroom.

Itachi put his arms around Kakashi's neck and hooked his left knee over Kakashi's hip. Kakashi leaned back and pulled Itachi up allowing Itachi to lock Kakashi's waist between his knees. Kakashi studied himself and carried Itachi to his bedroom. Kakashi set him down on the bed, pulled up, and broke their kiss. They both started to strip, but they kept their eyes on the other. They both had their share of scars, but Itachi had fewer than normal shinobi his age; he truly was a genius who was rarely injured.

It was strange, but Kakashi felt more naked without his mask than he might have if he were completely naked save for the mask. It was Itachi seeing his face that bothered him, not him seeing him naked; he had been to the hot springs many times after all. But at seeing Itachi naked, he came back to himself enough to realize he needed some kind of lubricant; he'd never done this before, but he wasn't ignorant. With a gesture to bear with him, Kakashi rushed to his bathroom and found a bottle of oil he used to massage his own muscles.

Kakashi left the bottle on the nightstand and joined his little raven. They kissed and let their hands explore the other's skin, their erections rubbing against the other's. Kakashi kissed down his throat and to his chest. Itachi moaned when he sucked at his nipple and using the pad of his thumb to tease the other. Itachi kept one hand on Kakashi's shoulder, the other in his hair. Itachi kept firm pressure on Kakashi's shoulder, but he resisted pushing him lower.

At a guttural moan from Itachi, Kakashi did move lower, escaping Itachi's grasp. Kakashi gave Itachi's length one long lick from base to tip, causing Itachi shutter and moan, before he took the head into his mouth. The young man undoubtedly had never experienced this before. Itachi cried out and bucked his hips. Kakashi was ready and held his hips down. "—shi," he couldn't even get a whole comprehensible word out. That did nothing for Kakashi's ego as he started moving further down his shaft.

The virgin wouldn't last long under the assault of Kakashi's tongue, but Kakashi had no intention of stopping. Itachi bent forward, grabbing Kakashi's hair, but restrained himself from pressing him further down onto his cock. Itachi cam, holding onto Kakashi's hair with white knuckles, but not pulling or pushing him, allowing Kakashi to pull back enough to taste his raven's cum. Itachi was in such a position and was so overtaken by the sensation that he couldn't even cry out; he could barely breath.

Itachi didn't move as he down from his first orgasm. Kakashi pulled up forcing Itachi to lean back. But before Kakashi could swallow, Itachi leaned forward again to kiss him and stole what he could.

"Greedy little Uchiha," Kakashi laughed softly. He was glad Itachi was smiling.

Itachi withdrew his hand from the side of Kakashi's face and lay back down on his back, lying there invitingly.

Kakashi was about to ask him again if he was sure about this, but the blushed cheeks, swollen lipped, tousled hair look just screamed sex. He wanted this. Kakashi grabbed the bottle of oil and lubed up his aching cock and his fingers.

He leaned over Itachi. "This will hurt at first."

"I would imagine." They both chuckled briefly.

Kakashi leaned in for a kiss while his fingers teased Itachi virgin hole. If he felt any discomfort, Kakashi saw, felt, or heard no sign. The bone-liquefying orgasm helped loosen him up.

Before long, Itachi was ready. Kakashi positioned himself at his entrance and eased in. Itachi's face went blank with concentrating on keeping relaxed. Kakashi kept moving forward slowly until their hips met. Only then did Itachi open his eyes. He took a slow deep breath.

"You okay?"

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes again. Kakashi waited for him to grow accustom to the intrusion. Itachi opened his eyes and Kakashi could read him easily. Kakashi pulled back slowly and reentered again. Itachi was breathing normally again and Kakashi sped up, trying to find the proper angle. He knew when he found it because Itachi rolled up again, nearly head-butting his lover.

The position was a little uncomfortable for both of them. Kakashi pulled out completely. Itachi was too overwhelmed to complain at the moment. Kakashi manipulated the pliant body so that they switched places. Once settled, Kakashi sat with just his shoulder blades against the headboard with Itachi's legs on either side of him. Itachi held himself upright by holding on to Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi rolled his hips, hitting Itachi's prostate perfectly. Itachi threw his head back, mouth open, eyes half mast, but rolled back, and his hair flowing back. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off such a sight.

Itachi couldn't take much more and soon he cam between them. "Sempai!" The sight drove Kakashi over the edge. Itachi fell forward onto Kakashi. Kakashi held him as he breathing calmed. He lifted him up off of him and laid him next to him. He spooned him as he fell asleep.

They were lovers for over six months. Then Itachi became distant suddenly. He wouldn't talk about it with Kakashi, wouldn't talk with him at all. Itachi came to him one final night. Four days later, Kakashi was wakened in the middle of the night by another member of ANBU to tell him that the Uchiha had been completely annihilated with only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi's heart collapsed thinking that he'd failed to protect Itachi. He failed to protect Obito, he failed to protect Rin, and now he failed to protect Itachi.

"Who could destroy the Uchiha?"

"It was . . . Uchiha . . . Itachi." This ANBU couldn't believe it either.

Kakashi's heart missed a beat. _Itachi?_ He couldn't believe his raven lover had destroyed his entire clan. But he came to realize as he surveyed the destruction that it made sense. Itachi had been acting strangely for nearly a month and the last time they were together . . . it felt like he knew it would be the last time. And the only survivor was his little brother, his precious little brother.

Lying in his bed now in the present, Kakashi replayed everything over in his head. He didn't believe what Sasuke told ANBU after the massacre, that Itachi had left him alive so that one day he would have a worthy opponent and that the reason he killed his clan was because he wanted to test his abilities. Itachi hated killing. Kakashi didn't know what to think. He was certain though that Itachi had lied to Sasuke, but how could he say that to him.

He kept his nose out of it all. No one knew he and Itachi had been lovers and Sasuke didn't need to know. He'd apparently figured it out though. Perhaps he could have prevented Sasuke going to Orochimaru if he had revealed his suspicions early on. But in the state of mind Sasuke had grown up with since the massacre he would not have listened and it driven Sasuke further away. Sasuke may have been good-natured before, but what Itachi did and said traumatized him.

_Itachi, why?_

—

God, I love those two! Back to Sasuke and Naruto next chapter.


	8. Back to Normal?

Sex and a night's sleep did nothing to improve Sasuke's mood. He showered before Naruto woke up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, but remembered there was nothing but ramen. Whatever. He made the ramen, but again he just watched it steam. He was still staring at it when Naruto finished his own shower and came into the kitchen. He looked at the open uneaten cup of ramen in front of Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"You're not eating."

"I've lost my appetite."

"We can go out and get something to eat. We should check with Ino to see if her father's back."

"Yeah."

They went straight to Ino's.

"Yeah, he's back, but . . . Give me a minute, I'll tell him what happened. Wait here in the shop."

A few minutes later, "They what!" Sasuke and Naruto cringed, for themselves and in sympathy with Ino. It wasn't really her fault, but . . .

Her father, Inoich, came down and gazed at them with hard eyes. He was a little taller than they were, but he made them feel like children about to be scolded by an adult. He was a member of the interrogation squad so his menacing presence was practiced. "You two, come with me."

Ino was already in the practice room. Sasuke was frightened by the prospect of Inoichi seeing his mind, fearful he would see the direction his relationship had taken with Naruto, the lie about the mission yesterday, and most of all, his plans and feelings concerning Itachi.

"You two, sit there." They sat next to each other facing Inoichi. "Don't move. Think about being in your own bodies."

Inoichi sat and made a variety of handsigns. Inoichi didn't go limp like Ino did when she practiced her art and Naruto and Sasuke lost consciousness, but their heads merely fell, their chins touching their chests. Ino watched anxiously.

Sasuke and Naruto woke up so suddenly it made Ino jump. They both fell over and started shaking, Sasuke worse than Naruto. Inoichi opened his eyes.

"Sasuke."

They both just lay there shaking. It took a full half minute for Sasuke to look at Inoichi. He looked at his own white hand. "Yeah." Sasuke was back in his own body.

Naruto looked at his own hands and laughed. They were both back in their own bodies. Naruto was so happy he rolled over and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was still trembling and cold so he didn't push Naruto away.

"You'll take a little time to readjust after being . . . away for so long. Ino," Inoichi turned his attention to his daughter.

"Don't . . . be hard on her," Sasuke struggled to say. "It's our . . . fault. I think . . . this experience . . . did us good."

"Hmm. You can stay until you feel strong enough to leave." Inoichi led Ino away.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

When they were alone, "I'm glad you didn't eat," Naruto said.

"I'm glad you didn't either."

Sasuke sat up, still shivering. Naruto put his arms around him. They heard someone coming toward the room they were in and Naruto pulled away. Inoichi gave them both a cup of sake.

"It'll help warm you up." They took the cups, they both took a sip, but then Sasuke threw it back, swallowing the rest all at once.

"I want to assure you that I didn't pry into your minds, but Sasuke, your mind is very dark and conflicted. You need to talk with someone."

"He already has," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with no real emotion in his eyes. His trembling almost stopped, Naruto's already had. Sasuke turned his head back to Inoichi, but didn't look him in the eye, and nodded.

"What about me?" Naruto asked out of curiosity and maybe a little desire to shift Inoichi's attention from Sasuke.

"The opposite."

Sasuke tried to stand, steadying himself with a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He forced his body to hold him.

"Thank you Inoichi-san." Both Inoichi and Naruto were startled; they both knew Sasuke never used honorifics. "I'm going home." Sasuke turned and made for the door.

"I'm going with you," Naruto said. "Neither of us are very steady yet."

Sasuke looked back at him and nodded. For Sasuke, this was the end and he didn't want it to end. He wanted Naruto with him.

As they walked, they both regained their strength and control of their muscles.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke said once they were out on the street.

They stopped at a cafe. Sasuke ate light, Naruto ate like Naruto.

"It' over."

"Hmm."

"Seriously Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"What do you think? Itachi."

"Are you really thinking about . . ." They kept their voices low, but they didn't want to risk speaking to openly.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." He was lying and that almost hurt more than what he _was_ planning to do.

By the time they finished eating, they felt normal again.

"I want to spar, I need to fight, make sure I'm totally . . . back," Sasuke said as they walked toward his apartment. Sasuke stopped suddenly and put a hand on the hilt of the sword on his back. Naruto looked at him, then followed Sasuke's eyes.

"Uchiha," a Chunin they'd both seen, but didn't know, said. He was backed up by four others. "We want a word with you."

"So talk." Sasuke kept his hand on the hilt.

"On the training grounds."

"A public street should be adequate, don't you think, for a 'word?'"

The speaker pulled out a kunai. Naruto stood between the group and Sasuke.

"Wait, what's this about?"

"This is between us and that traitor Uchiha."

"Traitor?"

"Move, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

Naruto ignored him and created five clones. "Sasuke is a Konoha shinobi; we don't turn on each other."

"He turned on us first."

"He never attacked any of you."

"He attacked you." That was true enough.

"Move, Naruto," Sasuke repeated at a deeper growl.

Naruto looked back to see the Sharingan staring through him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist to prevent him from drawing. The Chunin lunged forward, Naruto's clones tensed, and then . . . nothing, the Chunin were frozen in mid-run. Sasuke looked passed the Chunin and saw Shikamaru standing behind them.

"Naruto is correct, Konoha shinobi do not ambush each other," Shikamaru said. "Unless you want to fight Sasuke, Naruto and his clones, and me, I suggest you all go home." He released his shadow jutsu and the Chunin dispersed.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Naruto said. Sasuke let go of his hilt, but he still looked ready to fight. Naruto released his clones and only then did Sasuke's Sharingan fade.

"I was just going to see Ino. You back to normal?"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said in a very serious voice. "Do you think I'm a traitor too?"

"Naw. I understand why you left. I don't like that you did, but you came back without having to be hauled back in chains. That's good enough for me."

_You're too lazy to hold a grudge_. Sasuke nodded and walked forward until he stood next to him. "Thank you." And Sasuke walked off. Naruto thanked Shikamaru again and went after him, not knowing when someone one else might appear to challenge Sasuke.

Kakashi looked down at the pair. He saw the whole incident and would have stepped in if he didn't Shikamaru approach and make handsigns. He and Sasuke were very much alike and he knew what the Uchiha was thinking. Kakashi made his own decision.

—

Naruto and Sasuke fought. Sasuke was angry and frustrated, he pressed Naruto into full defense. They fought until Sasuke was so lost in the battle he activated both his Sharingan and Chidori. Naruto screamed at him and started a Rasengan, but Sasuke came back to himself.

Sasuke turned away and attacked a tree with the full force of his Chidori. The power was phenomenal, reducing the tree to little more than ash and splinter. The sheer power of the technique exhausted him.

"I'm going home," he said. He looked back at Naruto with softer eyes. "Are you coming?"

The pair showered and ate.

"Sasuke, it's not the whole village," Naruto said as they ate.

Sasuke brooded for a few seconds. "In the middle of the village."

"They probably just happened by; I doubt they were gunning for you."

"The middle of the village!" Sasuke slammed his hand down. He took a breath and leaned back. "I'm not like you, Naruto; I can't change their minds. There's no way I can prove myself. I could slaughter all of Akatsuki and they wouldn't accept me. I had resolved myself to that, but . . . I didn't realize how much they hated me. I can't live like this." Sasuke sat back.

"I believe in you. So does Kakashi and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru have nothing against you. Even Neji's come around. Everything will get better. Especially when I become Hokage!"

Sasuke gave him a small smile, but his eyes didn't follow suit; they were sad. At least he wasn't angry anymore. "You can't force people to accept others."

"If you leave again, you'll just prove them right."

"Won't matter at that point. They want me dead or gone. I get the feeling they would prefer dead."

"I was the one you tried to kill. Twice. I don't hate you."

Sasuke forced down the last of his meal. "But we were friends; friends are capable of forgiving each other. Those others, they cannot forgive."

"You're not—"

"How long have you been in love with me?" Sasuke stopped him from asking a question Sasuke did not want to answer.

"Maybe I've always been in love with you and didn't realize it until . . . I saw you again. What about you?"

He smiled a little ashamedly. "Not until all this happened. Doesn't really make sense. But I probably also had feelings for you before. I guess I would have to; I came back because of you after all. I couldn't kill you in the end and you were all that tied me to Konoha." Sasuke tilted his head down and rubbed his face. "To think we of all people should become lovers."

"I really do love you, Sasuke."

"More than Sakura?"

"More than Sakura. Now that I think of it, I wonder just why I love her. But I can't understand why I love you either. People kept asking me why I cared so much about you leaving. We seemed to hate each other, always fighting, fierce rivals. Even after you tried to kill me. But you didn't. You are what I've always wanted to be: cool, good looking, loved by all the girls, a natural, talented genius. But that's not all."

"You might have to ask Sakura or Ino, but I don't think anyone's ever been able to explain love. As much as things may make it false, I really do love you too, Naruto."

"Then why do you look like you're going to throw up?"

Sasuke smiled. "Is that what I look like?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not so used to showing emotion." Sasuke forced what he hoped was a sincere, but not gloomy expression. "I love you." He was sure Naruto could hear the 'but' at the end. But then again, maybe not. Because Naruto was smiling, and not just one of his regular smiles, it was the type of smile that made Sasuke's stomach knot. Was it the right thing to do, leaving?

Sasuke stood up, came over, and pulled Naruto up to embrace him. "I really do love you." He kissed him chastely on the cheek.

Naruto pulled back enough to capture Sasuke's lips. They rubbed against each other until their arousals were obvious.

It was nice to be able to do this in their own bodies. Naruto's skin tasted saltier and copperier than his own as his lips wondered. He tasted a bit of ramen, but the boy ate so much that it wasn't a surprise.

When Naruto copped a feel, Sasuke smiled and pushed him onto the bed. He could forget about his plans now, could forget about everything and just concentrate on this. He stripped while Naruto watched. His smile was genuine as Naruto watched him with all the admiration and lust the boy could muster. Once stripped, they started at each other, almost awkwardly.

"Are you just going to sit there, fully-clothed, and staring?"

"Huh?" Naruto realized the situation and rushed to rectify it. Sasuke nearly laughed at Naruto stripping his clothes as quickly as possible without getting of the bed. As soon as he was stripped and somewhat settled down, Sasuke was over him. He teased Naruto's nipples with his mouth until Naruto started cursing. He left that to taste his weeping erection. Different in taste and texture, but not at all distasteful. Naruto watched spellbound as Sasuke, the most beautiful creature in Konoha took him into his mouth. Sure, they had been lovers before now, but this was the first time in their own bodies.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. Sasuke let him thrust up into his mouth a few times, then held his hips down. Naruto wanted to watch, but his eyes kept shutting from the pleasure. Sasuke ran his tongue up his shaft, sucked at the head, tongued the slit, and deep throated Naruto, using his throat muscles to message the head. They'd had sex enough in the last few days that they were both better able to keep their orgasms at bay.

Sasuke gave Naruto's cock one last lick as he pulled back, sitting back on his haunches. Naruto got the hint and sucked Sasuke off almost as skillfully as Sasuke had. Sasuke's hands were tangled in Naruto's yellow hair, but resisted shoving the other all the way down his cock.

Sasuke tried to pull Naruto away, but Naruto was insistent. Naruto slightly regretted it as Sasuke cried out when he shot into his mouth; he wanted to see Sasuke as he cam. He wasn't able to see much as he sucked Sasuke dry. He rose and kissed Sasuke, sharing his essence with him. He was glad Sasuke didn't push him away in disgust, rather he nearly stole it all. That turned him on more.

In retribution, Sasuke did finally push him away and finish sucking him off. Sasuke pulled away just as Naruto was about to climax. Naruto swore at him. Sasuke turned his attention to his balls, bringing Naruto to climax quickly. Sasuke scooped up Naruto's cum and painted it on Naruto's lips as he brought his face close.

"Turn over."

Naruto compiled thinking he didn't need so much preparation since it was too soon for Sasuke to be ready to enter him. He got the shock of his life when he felt Sasuke's tongue lap at his cheeks. His tongue moved inward. Naruto squirmed as much from the gentle pleasure as from embarrassment. Sasuke spread him open and teased his opening with his tongue. He pressed in, massaging the ring of muscle. Naruto squirmed.

Sasuke slicked his fingers and began stretching him. He spent time probing Naruto's prostate which was torturous considering Naruto had just cum. It was a little sadism coming out in Sasuke as he did it.

Listening to Naruto's pleasured mewing had Sasuke hard in less time than Naruto predicted. Sasuke lubed his length and pressed into the well prepared whole. Sasuke kissed, licked at Naruto's neck and upper back, and sucked at Naruto's earlobes in a lascivious way that made Naruto hard without any other stimulation.

Naruto was reveling in the debauchery Sasuke was plunging him into. He rocked back to forced Sasuke to go deeper and faster. Sasuke pulled him back against him. "Don't cum yet," he whispered in Naruto's ear. Sasuke thrust a few more times and erupted inside of his blond lover.

Sasuke pulled out and lay on his back, legs spread and knees bent in the most inviting manner. Naruto leered at him and decided to attack Sasuke's entrance with his tongue in retaliation for what Sasuke did to him. Sasuke pulled his knees up to give Naruto better access. With such a lascivious teacher, Naruto brought Sasuke back to hardness in no time, though Sasuke suspected it might hurt since he'd cum more times this week than ever before in his life.

Naruto left off, prepared himself, and pushed in. Naruto slithered between Sasuke's legs and kissed him. Sasuke spread his legs more and put them down in a more comfortable position. Sasuke let Naruto make love to him with no more encouragement than sucking Naruto's tongue deeper into his mouth as they kissed.

Naruto had settled down while he ate Sasuke out so now he could take his time. Sasuke grew impatient.

"Harder," he said through clinched teeth. Naruto complied happily. Naruto kissed his neck and grazed his teeth on the white skin. Sasuke grabbed his head pressed him down. Naruto took the hint and bit hard enough to draw blood.

They finally got into a rhythm of their hips meeting in midair with Naruto nearly pulling all the way out before they came back together, penetrating Sasuke deeply. Sasuke erupted between them and Naruto followed suit. Sasuke sank into the bed in an exhausted heap. Naruto collapsed next to him so as not to smother Sasuke.

After a few minutes, Naruto curled up next to Sasuke and used his shoulder as pillow and had his arm over his chest, holding him like a pillow. Sasuke played with the spiky hair. Despite how much he loved Naruto, despite their—fantastic, Sasuke had to admit—sexual relationship, Sasuke was resolved. He fell asleep with the peace of a man who no longer had any doubts. He would break Naruto's heart, but this was for Naruto's good as well as his own.


	9. Departure

Sasuke was up before Naruto again, but it was far, far too early. Sasuke turned on the kitchen light to relieve the strain on his eyes. He packed everything dear to him, surprising little. Two sets of closes and a few Uchiha artifacts. That depressed him further, he had little to take, but at least it didn't look like he was planning on leaving. Not even Naruto would be able to tell he was leaving without planning to return.

He made breakfast, not knowing the next time he'd have a full meal. It was still over an hour before dawn.

The smell of food woke Naruto like a puppy. "Sasuke? Why are you up so early?"

"I've got to see Itachi. I need him to tell me the truth." Sasuke was lucky he didn't have any expressions to school.

"You're going to search for him? You don't know where he went. Do you?"

"No. But I'll find him."

"You're not leaving for good, are you?" Sasuke didn't respond. "Well I'm going with you."

Sasuke looked at him for a minute and nodded. "I want to leave before dawn."

Naruto sprang up and dressed. Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen, knowing he was never coming back, though Naruto might think it was because he planning on not coming back for a week or so.

Sasuke waited as Naruto strapped on the last of his pouches. Sasuke strapped his knapsack to his back. He was about to say something to Naruto when there was a knock on his door. He went over and opened it.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked. He was dressed in his old ANBU uniform, minus the animal mask.

"What?"

"I'm going with you. You'll need help finding Itachi."

Sasuke almost laughed. All three left, going over the wall rather than through the gates.

Kakashi summoned his hounds and sent them looking for Itachi. The trio walked silently until the hounds returned as the sky lightened. Pakkun led them to Itachi.

Itachi was sitting against a tree, his Akatsuki cloak pulled around him like a blanket, but he was awake and deep in thought. Sensing them, he stood and readied himself for battle. Even when he saw Sasuke and Naruto, not knowing which was his brother at the moment, he did not back down. Then he saw Kakashi.

"I'm not here as an enemy," Kakashi said.

"Me either," Naruto said.

Itachi's eyes settled on Sasuke. "Just tell me, were you lying to me that night. Tell me the truth."

"The Uchiha were planning a coup that would lead to another destructive war. I'd seen enough war by the time I was thirteen. I wanted to save the village and save you from the same horror I experienced. I left you alive because, even though I killed our clan for the safety of the village, your life was more precious to me than the village. I love you, I always have."

"I'm leaving with you."

"I didn't think there was any persuading you," Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What, you're really leaving?"

"I knew there was no persuading you," Sasuke said with a smile, echoing his brother's words. "You wouldn't have let me leave."

"Damn right."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll never be happy in Konoha. All my life, since that night, I've had to choose between my past and my future. Every time I chose my past. And that's what I've chosen this time. You always look to your future, to being Hokage. I can't do that. My future is blank. Even if I did kill Itachi. Kakashi warned me, and I believe him, that revenge would leave me empty. It has left me empty. The village will never trust me or accept me. I have no future here. I'm going with Itachi."

"I don't want to lose you again."

Sasuke hugged Naruto. "I'll miss you. I think your association with me will only hurt your chances at becoming Hokage. And anything else. I love you, but I have to leave." They kissed one last time.

"And I'm coming too," Kakashi said. All three of them turned to look at him. "I'm still in love with you, Itachi. All my dearest friends are dead. Naruto and Sakura are being taught more by Tsunade and Jiraiya than by me. I've missed you so much, Itachi, despite what I've heard about you. Now knowing why you did it, I can't go back."

Itachi smiled at him a sad, tolerant smile Sasuke recognized from their childhood. Kakashi recognized it too. Sasuke felt vindicated, the brother he thought died the night he killed their clan wasn't dead.

"You'll have to tell us everything," Sasuke said to Itachi. Itachi nodded.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and spoke to stop him from declaring he was leaving with them too. "Naruto, you will become Hokage one day, I believe that. You have a lot of friends in Konoha. And Suna."

Naruto forced a smile. "Yeah. But if they think you left, they'll come looking for you."

"Tell them we're dead," Kakashi said. "Say Sasuke went after Itachi and you and I followed to help or stop him."

"And tell them I feared for your safety and kept you out of the fight with my Sharingan."

"Itachi killed me and Sasuke killed Itachi."

"Then I drop dead from my wounds, releasing you from my genjutsu."

"What about your bodies?"

Itachi contributed. "Say a man in an Akatsuki cloak that looked like a Venus flytrap came along. He eats corpses and usually does the clean up for our missions."

Sasuke took off his headband, he looked at it for a second, and threw it to the ground. He took out several kunai and threw them into the headband, ripping the fabric and scarring the metal. Kakashi and Itachi did the same. Kakashi and Itachi picked their's up and added a little blood. Sasuke did the same.

Sasuke took the three headbands and gave them to Naruto. "Take these with you."

"And this," Itachi threw him his Akatsuki robe. "I won't need it anymore. Not damaged since I took it off to fight more freely." Sasuke took the shuriken and kunai and threw a few of them into the ground and trees like a battle happened here.

"And assure them that Sasuke destroyed our Sharingans to keep them out of Akatsuki's hands," Kakashi said. "That will be the Hokage's greatest concern."

Naruto nodded.

"I guess the ultimate proof that I'm dead would be this," Kakashi touched his mask. Naruto and Sasuke held their breath and Itachi's eyes were dreamily fastened to Kakashi's face. Kakashi pulled the mask down to reveal a face almost as beautiful as Sasuke's. With a kunai, he cut it at the throat then pulled it free. He squeezed at few more drops of blood from his hand and soaked the frayed cloth. He threw it to Naruto as well.

"If you're taking mementoes . . ." Sasuke pulled the back of his collar up and cut a swatch from it that contained his Uchiha crest. He handed it to Naruto. "I could just use my Sharingan to make you believe that's what you really saw, but I don't want to do that to you."

"It might be better. I can't go looking for you in the underworld."

"I respect you too much. Goodbye, Naruto." Sasuke turned away.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back and Naruto saw tears forming in his eyes. "Good luck."

"Goodbye."

Kakashi nodded to Naruto and the three of them disappeared. Naruto loitered for a few minutes then went back to Konoha.

—

Naruto was utterly disheartened as he walked toward the Konoha gates. Izumo and Kotetsu stood up, knowing Naruto hadn't gone by them that morning.

"Naruto?" Izumo prompted him.

"They're gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"Sasuke and Kakashi. They're gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi."

There was no rushing Naruto to go anywhere. Kotetsu hurried to report to the Hokage while Naruto made his way toward the Hokage mansion. Tsunade met him nearly half way.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Sasuke was fed up with people treating him like a traitor and he just missed his chance at Itachi. Sasuke went after him. Kakashi and I followed. We found Itachi. Itachi killed Kakashi and nearly killed Sasuke, but Sasuke killed him. But Sasuke didn't survive. Sasuke used his Sharingan to keep me out of the fight, wanting to protect me because of the Kyubi. They're all dead." Naruto held up the bunched up Akatsuki robe, letting it open, and let the three headbands fall to the ground along with the ripped mask and Uchiha crest.

"Not Kakashi too."

Naruto narrowed his eyes; she didn't care about Sasuke. "It's your fault." Tsunade was taken back. Several people including shinobi gathered around. "It's all your fault," Naruto accused everyone around him. "If you hadn't treated Sasuke like a traitor, he wouldn't have run off again after Itachi and he and Kakashi would still be alive!"

The accusation really hit some of them.

It took Tsunade a moment to come back to herself. "Naruto, take us to the sight. We need to . . ."

"Dispose of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked bitterly. "Sasuke dealt with that. The last thing he did was . . . gouge out their eyes, disposing of the Sharingan. I think he sensed the other Akatsuki. He looked like a Venus flytrap. I saw him as I was getting the headbands. I ran, but he didn't come after me. I looked back. He was . . . eating them. I don't think there's anything left."

"Nevertheless, take us there."

Naruto led a group of shinobi to the sight of the 'battle.' He was surprised to see the ground scuffed, blood on the ground, and burns on the ground and trees. The trio had come back and created a more convincing battlefield. Naruto started to doubt that the lie was a lie. Naruto turned away and walked back to the village.

—

Ino and Shikamaru were shocked to have Sasuke die so soon after they helped him. The one thing that heartened Naruto was Neji's condolences and his apology for not trusting Sasuke.

Sakura was hit the hardest, still in love with the Uchiha no matter how many times he shot her down. She turned to the only person she could: Naruto. Misery loves company and though he was comforter her, he felt better doing it even though she would beat his chest for not being able to save Sasuke one minute then sob against him the next.

It wasn't like any shinobi dying on a normal mission, Kakashi's death, trying to save or support a student, hit everyone hard. Looking around at his funeral made Naruto angry. Not that Kakashi didn't deserve their grief, but Sasuke received no such funeral. Sasuke was right; he would never have been accepted here. He wished them well and wished he could follow. He took the six mementoes home with him. It would be a year before he recovered his native cheer again.


	10. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Naruto married Sakura six years later and ten years after Sasuke left, Naruto was named Hokage. Four months after he became Hokage, Naruto stood on top of the Hokage building and looked out over the village, really passed it. He wondered where Sasuke and Kakashi were now. He should hate Itachi since he took his lover and sensei away, but if they were happy, he couldn't begrudge them that.

All his dreams came true; he married Sakura and was now Hokage. But he missed Sasuke. How could he leave when they just admitted how much they loved each other? He wondered if this is what Kakashi felt when Itachi left.

Naruto looked to the west, the direction the trio had been headed when they left. Naruto suddenly felt like the world was swirling and he heard his name. It was Sasuke's voice. The world settled down.

Naruto was impulsive by nature, but he had matured in the last decade, mostly due to Sasuke and Kakashi's 'death.' Naruto stopped himself from just hopping over the railing and going in the direction that chakra seemed to come from. Rather, Naruto created a dozen clones then went over the edge. He transformed his real body and had all his clones fan out to the south. Looking like Kiba, he made for the wall. Not sensing any of his ANBU following him, he vaulted over the wall and made for the spot he'd been looking at when he heard his name.

Naruto changed back to his own appearance and walked southwest not knowing how far he needed to go. He stopped when he sensed a presence to his left.

Sasuke stepped out of the tree line. His hair had grown out and held in a ponytail. His gravity defying duck-butt had become a natural topknot.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke." Naruto rushed him and held him tightly then they kissed. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I knew you'd become Hokage. I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"How's Kakashi and your brother?"

Sasuke turned and they came out of the tree line. Kakashi's white hair had also grown out and was in a ponytail matching Itachi's. They were wearing foreign clothes Naruto had never seen before. Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask and the headband over his left eye was now an eye patch.

"I'm also very proud of you, Naruto," Kakashi said. Itachi nodded to him.

"You came all the way here just to congratulate me?"

"Of course," Sasuke said. "I know how important it is to you."

"Actually it was the respect for the Hokage I wanted. It felt a bit . . . hollow. I didn't feel it until now. I think I wanted your approvals."

"I told you before I left I respected you."

"But not that you were proud of me."

Sasuke hugged him again. "We should get going before ANBU comes looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Itachi said. "I never meant to take anything away from you."

Naruto smiled. "Except the Kyubi and my life," he joked.

"That wasn't my plan. I was working against Akatsuki the entire time. Who do you think was leaking information to Jiraiya? He didn't know it was me. I was going to put you somewhere safe and keep you asleep until I and the Shinobi leaders were ready to move against Madara. I or Sasuke. I was going to kill Kisame myself."

"Were you the ones who took out half the Akatsuki?"

They all smiled, though Itachi never could smile as heartily as his brother or lover. "Three Sharingan users are nearly invincible," Kakashi answered.

Naruto nodded. "I appreciate it. If there's anything the Hokage can do for any of you, send me a message."

"We will. I might stop by again. We're on our way to somewhere new. We'll probably wonder for a year or so and settle sown somewhere else. Having no connections means we can stay as long as we like and leave when we like."

"Just be careful, you look like foreigners."

"I wish I had time to tell you about our travels so far."

"They're coming," Itachi said, his eyes red with the Sharingan.

"Go," Naruto urged them. Sasuke hugged him one last time and they left quickly. Naruto started walking to the south while they headed to the northwest.

"Hokage-sama!" Four ANBU one right after the other appeared in the trees above him.

"Can't I go for a walk without you lot?" Before any of them could answer he said, "You're right. I'll come back. I was just thinking about my friends."

Naruto returned to his village.

—

That's the end. Turned out a little different than I expected, deeper I think. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. Okay, the readers win

You all win. The reviews here and at Adultfanfiction have convinced me to rewrite the ending. Once I finish my Shakespeare challenge fic, I'll rewrite this ending.


	12. The Alternate Ending

Quite frankly, if you haven't noticed from my other work, I don't write happy endings. This story was my first really attempt at comedy. Failed in the end. I guess you could say I don't believe in happy endings. I've only written one novel that has one, and it still ended in death. So even as I bow to reader pressure, there will be no ultimate happy ending. Unless you stop where I've marked for you. You can stop there and believe they all lived happily ever after.

I can't say I understand your displeasure at the original ending, I did set up that Kakashi was willing to leave with Itachi because he loved him so much and that Naruto knew firsthand how much the village hated and distrusted Sasuke.

So anyway, here's your alternate ending with Sasuke staying in Konoha.

—

Sasuke was up before Naruto again, but it was far, far too early. Sasuke turned on the kitchen light to relieve the strain on his eyes. He packed everything dear to him, surprising little. Two sets of closes and a few Uchiha artifacts. That depressed him further, he had little to take, but at least it didn't look like he was planning on leaving. Not even Naruto would be able to tell he was leaving without planning to return.

He made breakfast, not knowing the next time he'd have a full meal. It was still over an hour before dawn.

The smell of food woke Naruto like a puppy. "Sasuke? Why are you up so early?"

"I've got to see Itachi. I need him to tell me the truth." Sasuke was lucky he didn't have any expressions to school.

"You're going to search for him? You don't know where he went. Do you?"

"No. But I'll find him."

"You're not leaving for good, are you?" Sasuke didn't respond. "Well I'm going with you."

Sasuke looked at him for a minute and nodded. "I want to leave before dawn."

Naruto sprang up and dressed. Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen, knowing he was never coming back, though Naruto might think it was because he planning on not coming back for a week or so.

Sasuke waited as Naruto strapped on the last of his pouches. Sasuke strapped his knapsack to his back. He was about to say something to Naruto when there was a knock on his door. He went over and opened it.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"What?"

"I'm going with you. You'll need help finding Itachi."

Sasuke almost laughed. All three left, going over the wall rather than through the gates.

Kakashi summoned his hounds and sent them looking for Itachi. The trio walked silently until the hounds returned as the sky lightened. Pakkun led them to Itachi.

Itachi was sitting against a tree, his Akatsuki cloak pulled around him like a blanket, but he was awake and deep in thought. Sensing them, he stood and readied himself for battle. Even when he saw Sasuke and Naruto—not knowing which was his brother at the moment—he did not back down. Then he saw Kakashi.

"I'm not here as an enemy," Kakashi said.

"Me either," Naruto said.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

Itachi nodded once. He motioned for the two of them to go a little further into the forest. Sasuke went with him while Naruto and Kakashi waited just out of earshot.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said nervously, "you're in love with Itachi, aren't you?"

Kakashi was a moment answering. "Yes."

"Do you know about Sasuke and me?"

"I was beginning to suspect. I wasn't sure until this morning. Do you really love him?"

"All this time I thought I was in love with Sakura. But I didn't feel this way about her. When I think of him leaving again, it hurts. He's beautiful and I used to think anything beautiful was fragile. But everyone knows Sasuke's not fragile. But in the last few days, even before that, he would drop the tough, emotionless act with me sometimes and he can be really fragile. When I see him like that, all I want is to protect him. I always want to protect him, even when I'm trying to kill the irritating bastard. I never want to be without him. I love him so much it hurts, even when I'm with him."

"Have you told him that?"

"What? That I love him? Yeah."

"No, I mean about loving him so much it hurts and that you want to protect him?"

"Naw. He'd be angry that I felt he needed to be protected."

"You should tell him. I never told Itachi just how much I loved him. Tell Sasuke and don't let him leave again."

"What about Itachi?"

Kakashi was still composing an answer when they heard Sasuke's raised voice. They both rushed forward.

"It's my choice! I can't live here anymore! I'm going with you."

"What, you're really leaving?" Naruto demanded.

"I couldn't tell you," Sasuke said as he turned to him. "You wouldn't have let me leave."

"Damn right."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll never be happy in Konoha. All my life, since that night, I've had to choose between my past and my future. Every time I chose my past. And that's what I've chosen this time. You always look to your future, to being Hokage. I can't do that. My future is blank. Even if I did kill Itachi. Kakashi warned me, and I believe him, that revenge would leave me empty. It has left me empty. The village will never trust me or accept me. I have no future here. I'm going with Itachi."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll miss you, but I think your association with me will only hurt your chances at becoming Hokage. And anything else. I love you, but I have to leave."

"Sasuke," Itachi summoned his attention. "I can't let you leave Konoha."

"He's right, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "If you leave again, you will be hunted down and killed. The village cannot afford to leave missing-nins alone. And if you leave again, no one will trust you to keep our secrets. I can't let you leave. For your own sake."

"I can't trust the village."

"I know, I saw that yesterday."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You might not be able to convince them, but I can," Naruto said, "you said that yourself."

"You said you've been trying, the three of you. It's not working."

"I'll try harder. I thought I had all the time in the world. If I knew it was driving you away . . ."

"What about you?" Sasuke turned to Itachi. "I don't want to lose you again, now that I don't hate you anymore."

"I still have work to do. I've been working to delay Akatsuki and leak information to Jiraiya; he doesn't know who's leaking the information. And I don't think I can come back to Konoha."

"You might, as an ANBU," Kakashi suggested. "No one ever needs to see your face."

"Humph. Be a prisoner under that mask. And where would I live?"

"With me." Itachi seemed uncomfortable for the first time in memory. "Sasuke already figured it out, I didn't tell him."

Itachi's eyes darted between Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke had no exceptional emotion on his face; Itachi took that as indifference toward his relationship with Kakashi. "Even after Tsukuyomi? You still love me?"

"Yes."

Itachi bowed his head and smirked. "If I survive bringing Akatsuki down, then I will come home. You have my promise, Sasuke. Stay in Konoha. I was worried that when I died there would be no one to grieve for me. It's about as bad as thinking I was going to die completely alone." He approached Sasuke. "I love you, remember that. I will always choose your life over everything else, even the village I did so much to protect."

Sasuke threw himself into Itachi's arms and the embraced for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Itachi released his grip and Sasuke's fell away soon after.

"You better come home."

"I will, brother."

"You two, get back to the village," Kakashi said.

Sasuke turned to go, but sent a death glare at Kakashi to which he gave an exaggerated smile so that his eyes smiled broadly, assuring Sasuke he wouldn't try to harm Itachi. Sasuke gave Itachi one last glance before he followed Naruto, not in much of a hurry to get back to the village.

Kakashi pulled down his mask. "I've missed you so much, Itachi."

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, but I had to."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Itachi gave him an abbreviated version of the story. "I couldn't tell you anything."

"You're right. I would have followed you."

Kakashi approached Itachi, but before he could get within an arm's length, Itachi stepped back.

"You don't trust me?"

"I barely trust Sasuke, but then again, I wanted him to kill me eventually. He might still be the death of me."

"I truly don't mean you any harm. I never told you just how much I love you. I wanted to keep you with me always and I wanted to protect you. When I first heard the Uchiha were wiped out, I thought I failed to do the one thing I wanted desperately to do, protect you. When you came back to the village, I had to restrain myself from grabbing you and kissing you. It was probably my imagination, but I swore by the way you moved your hair, you were trying to seduce me like you did back then."

"A little sadism on my part," Itachi said with an impish smirk.

"No one else would know how much of a flirt you could be."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I've learned not to trust anyone."

"Even me, my little raven?"

"If I come back, then I will."

"iWhen/i you come home."

"Yes."

"Then I won't say goodbye."

"You just did."

"I guess I did," Kakashi said with a smile. He replaced his mask and turned to leave.

"Kakashi." He turned. "I never stopped loving you either. Wait for me."

"Forever."

Itachi disappeared. Kakashi followed his students.

—

Naruto and Sasuke were half way back to the village wall. Naruto turned and punched Sasuke with all his strength.

"Idiot!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded.

"You were going to leave again! Idiot! I love you! How can you let us get so close when you were planning on leaving? I know you're an emotional retard, but how can you do that. I love you so much, I'd die if you left again!"

Sasuke sat there, unmoving, listening to Naruto's tirade, knowing he was right. Naruto calmed.

"Kakashi said he never told Itachi just how much he loved Itachi. It's horrible that I told Kakashi this before you, but I love you so much I feel pain even when I'm with you. I know you'll be offended, but all I want to do is protect you. Even the village be damned. I wanted to be Hokage to get their respect, but I don't care about that anymore. I want to be Hokage so that you'll respect me, you'll acknowledge me, and so that I can protect you, even from the village."

Sasuke looked down during Naruto's speech. "That scares me. Itachi said the same thing. He spared my life because he loved me. He loved me more than the village he was trying to protect by killing our clan. They were planning a coup. Itachi sided with the Hokage and killed them all. All but me. He chose exile to save me."

Sasuke stood and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "If you ever do anything like that for my sake, I will kill you! If I'm dead and you still do something so stupid for my sake, then I'll came back from the dead just to kill you! You understand me, idiot?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sasuke let his grip weaken. "I love you, but I can never love you as much as I do Itachi. He was my world when we were growing up. I looked up to him. Like I said, I will always choose my past, I will always choose Itachi, but I do love you more than anything else. Can you live with that?"

"Of course, bastard." Naruto kissed him.

They had been walking so slowly that Kakashi had caught up. He shook his head. Of course these two wouldn't be able to woo peacefully. He doubted they would survive a year in such close proximity. And they wouldn't stop kissing. They were both older than Itachi had been when he and Kakashi had become lovers, but Kakashi never remembered Itachi being so immature or kissing so sloppily. But seeing how much the two of them were into it—that Sasuke was surprised him—he decided it wasn't a bad thing. But it went on forever.

"Yo!" Kakashi got closer.

The two broke apart and looked at Kakashi with the utmost horror. He never saw Sasuke emoting so much or his eyes so wide. He enjoyed it.

"We should get over the wall. You two can smooch when you get home."

—

Team Kakashi was sent during the final fight with Akatsuki along with several others. During the fighting, Team Kakashi separated from the others in order to fan out through the Akatsuki base. Itachi met up with them and the five of them—including a very confused Sakura—fought Madara. Itachi and Sasuke delivered the final blow together. They only had a moment to relish the moment of success and having been able to fight together when Itachi sensed other Konoha shinobi approaching.

"You have to kill me," he said.

"What?"

"A near-death genjutsu. Take my 'corpse' back to Konoha. My plan isn't completely ruined; they will trust you more if they believe you killed me."

Sasuke hesitated a moment. "Alright." He looked into Itachi's smiling eyes, then Itachi dropped. Sasuke took a kunai and slashed his own arm to bloody Itachi's clothes; he just prayed no one would look for a wound.

Once home, a weighted coffin was buried in the Uchiha cemetery and that was it for Itachi as far as everyone else was concerned. Kakashi finally had his raven back and Sasuke finally got the stick completely out of his ass now that he no longer had to worry about his brother.

As planned, Itachi became a member of ANBU again when Naruto became Hokage. Itachi's 'death' did earn Sasuke more acceptance, but the ire direct at him was still palpable. He decided to hide out in ANBU as well. Naruto and Sasuke never let on how close they'd become and most people forgot there was any Uchiha left alive. Naruto was Hokage and was able to keep Sasuke at his side. And the four of them were finally happy.

—

If you like happy endings, stop here. I didn't want to do multiple chapters here, so here's the epilogue.

—

The End of Dreams

Naruto thought he was prepared for Sasuke to die; ANBU missions were the most dangerous and he knew there was a good chance Sasuke would die. But when it happened, it was worse than Naruto could have imagined. Luckily, Yamato was there to restrain him before the fourth tail appeared while one of the surviving ANBU reported to him. It was worse than Naruto could have imagined: Sasuke was murdered by a member of his own ANBU squad.

Naruto went personally to Kakashi's home.

"Both of you need to come with me," he told Kakashi when he opened the door.

Itachi came wearing his ANBU uniform and mask. They entered the Hokage's office and all the ANBU there disappeared at Naruto's signal before Itachi entered. Sasuke lay on a plain stretcher, his mask lying beside his head with a blood stain where the sword ran him through the chest.

Naruto had not prepared them for what they would see.

"Sasuke?" Itachi raised his mask and collapsed at Sasuke's side. He put a hand to Sasuke's cheek. It was cold. "Sasuke!" Itachi wept.

Once Itachi calmed down a little, Naruto told them what happened. "They were on a mission. One of the others saw the whole thing."

—

Sasuke still had his duck-butt hair despite some attempt to grow it out. His red Sharingan shone from catlike mask, marking him as an Uchiha—Itachi kept his use of the Sharingan to a minimum. Sasuke was the head of ANBU and led his own squad of elite shinobi.

They were on a mission just outside the Fire Country's border, fighting enemy shinobi. As Sasuke was engaged, one of his men watched as another came up behind Sasuke as he fought with the most powerful of the enemy. Sasuke sensed someone behind him, but knew it was one of his own. Then he sensed the killing intent directed toward him. But he could not react, his blade occupied defending against the enemy in front of him. There was little he could do. The blade ran him through, coming out of his chest. He had the presence of mind to use his enemy's surprise to deliver the final blow.

Sasuke fell to his knees and looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest, very near his heart. Sasuke smiled and said something that shocked his killer and the man nearby who saw the whole thing and reported it to his Hokage.

—

"What did he say?" Itachi struggled to ask.

Naruto was fighting his own emotions and couldn't speak for a minute. "He laughed and said, 'I told you so.'"

Itachi lost it; he wailed and howled over his brother's body. Kakashi bowed his head and wept silently for his favorite student; he couldn't even try to comfort his lover; he knew Itachi wouldn't just throw him off. Inconsolable did not come close to describing Itachi's pain. Naruto looked on, his anger fading to deep sorrow. He stared at his lover's calm face. The only time he ever saw him so peaceful was when he slept. Not always then.

Kakashi took Itachi home when he exhausted himself. Itachi's legs barely had the strength to hold him. Kakashi pulled Itachi's mask over his face. They were still in the Hokage mansion, alone. He shook Kakashi off.

"What does it matter now? My brother's dead! My entire life revolved around my brother and now he's dead! Let the whole village see me, let the whole village revile me! Let them string me up, stone me to death! Sasuke's dead! Why we were born if it was going to end like this? What does it matter if they see my face?"

"Your brother's reputation is all that's left of him now. Let those who think well of him continue to do so."

That calmed Itachi enough to make him wear the mask and not strike out at the passing villagers. Every smile or laugh around him felt like a stab to his heart. What right did anyone have to be happy tonight or ever again? Itachi's star was out.

When they got home, Itachi took off his mask and armor and went to bed. As far as Kakashi could tell, Itachi didn't sleep. Itachi wouldn't move, eat, sleep, or speak except to curse those who killed his brother, ANBU, the village, his clan, his father, Madara, Danzo and the elders, and himself. That went on for days.

Kakashi tried to make Itachi look at him, but he would close his eyes rather than look into Kakashi's Sharingan; Kakashi wanted to use genjutsu to make Itachi believe Sasuke was still alive, even if just for a little while. Anything was better than Itachi's grief. But Itachi just lay there and wasted away. He died there lying in the same position, cursing. Kakashi nearly followed him.

Naruto found three members of ANBU who conspired to kill Sasuke and had them executed. Few other than those who felt obligated to came to Sasuke's funeral. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes from glaring at those shinobi. He remained as Hokage for several more years. Sasuke's death hardened him and it became easier to infuriate him: simply mention the Uchiha. Kakashi was the only thing that kept him from declaring war when his temper frayed.

Finally, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't forgive the village that refused to accept Sasuke. Finally, he understood what Sasuke had tried to tell him in the Valley at the End, what loss was and how different it was from the neglect and loneliness Naruto had felt growing up. The loneliness iwas/i different, it was far more painful. He left, not at a missing-nin, but following his master's example, he became a wondering sage. He carried Sasuke's sword and ANBU mask with him until the day he died.

—

I hope you're all satisfied with one of the three endings. It was a little fun in the end to rewrite something like that. I wish I could have brought the original humor back, but I suck at humor and certainly can't sustain it. It's an exercise. Thank you! R&R and check out my other stories.

The 'woo peacefully' is from iMuch Ado About Nothing/i.


End file.
